Something sweet, sometimes
by kaneda26
Summary: Fic sortie d'un vieux tiroir. Hiei doit apprendre à vivre dans le ningenkai (se situe après ma fic Extinction de la douleur mais peut se lire séparément). Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Bah, comme d'hab !

Disclamer : Y'a aucun des personnages qui m'appartient, heureusement pour eux parce que ce serait encore pire si ils étaient à moi…

Titre : **Something sweet, sometimes**

Note : Perso un peu OCC surtout Hiei.

Note2 : Suite de ma fic : Extinction de la douleur. Mais il n'est pas forcément nécessaire de la lire avant. Pour résumer : Hiei est coincé définitivement dans le ningenkai et il va devoir s'habituer à vivre comme un humain.

**Je fais les fonds de tiroirs donc voici une fic terminée depuis plus de 2 ans. Elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut. Je ne me suis pas penché dessus pour faire des corrections ou autre. Je l'ai juste découpée en chapitres un peu n'importe comment.**

**Bref, joyeux noël à ceux qui ont encore envie de me lire et aux autres aussi !**

**Chapitre 1 **

Shiori frappa à la porte et n'eut aucune réponse. Son fils n'était pas chez lui apparemment.

Elle allait sortir le double des clés qu'il lui avait confié quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon. Torse nu, il ne portait qu'un large pantalon noir. De la sueur s'écoulait abondamment le long des muscles fins et puissants. Et il tenait un sabre en main. Son bras droit était entouré d'un bandage mal fait qui se terminait par une petite clochette.

C'était un des amis de Shuichi. Le seul d'ailleurs auquel elle n'avait jamais été présenté.

« Bonjour… Hiei, dit-elle. » Au moins elle savait son nom, c'était déjà ça.

« … Bonjour. » La voix était basse. Shiori était en train de se demander si ce garçon savait qui elle était quand Hiei s'écarta pour la laisser entrer tout en murmurant.

« Ku… Shuichi n'est pas encore rentré. Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Shiori posa son parapluie à côté de la porte d'entrée, ôta ses chaussures et suivit Hiei dans le salon.

Cette pluie durait depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Dans le salon, les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs pour dégager l'espace. Elle comprit alors que Hiei devait pratiquer les arts martiaux et s'entraîner.

Elle regarda le garçon enfiler un tee-shirt blanc. Il se tourna enfin vers elle, semblant mal à l'aise.

Cette pluie me tape sur le système. Cet endroit me tape sur le système. Ce fichu monde me tape sur le système. Je pourrais continuer comme ça longtemps. Mais je sais que je suis de mauvaise foi. Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai.

Kurama n'est pas là et c'est ce qui m'énerve. Mais ce qui me rend encore plus en colère, c'est d'être énervé parce qu'il n'est pas là. Suis-je devenu à ce point dépendant de lui ?

Ou est-ce plutôt l'inaction qui me pèse ?

Ca doit être ça. Ca fait bien une semaine que je n'ai pas bougé d'ici. En plus, la dernière fois, c'était pour une mission de sauvetage, rien d'amusant, personne contre qui se battre, juste des stupides ningens dont il faut s'occuper. Encore un tremblement de terre. On était arrivés sur place juste après la catastrophe et le fait de pouvoir soulever des blocs de béton à mains nues avait permis de retrouver des survivants bloqués dans les décombres avant qu'ils ne s'asphyxient. J'ai du utilisé mon jagan un nombre incalculable de fois.

Apparemment, quelques ningens sont au courant de notre existence. En même temps, difficile de cacher le fait qu'une bonne centaine de yohkais se soient manifestés devant le passage alors qu'il ne s'ouvrirait plus. Heureusement, les habitants de la ville ont cru que c'était des déguisements.

Mais pas le gouvernement de ce pays qui a demandé à rencontrer un ambassadeur. C'est Yusuke qui s'est coltiné le boulot.

N'empêche que les ningens ne sont pas tous aussi cons que Kuwabara, ils ont bien vu que y'avait pas que des inconvénients à avoir des monstres dans le pays, y'avait aussi des avantages. La plupart des yohkais bloqués ici sont allés vivre chez Genkai. Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde. D'autres, ceux qui paraissent presque humains sont restés.

Et ils rendent quelques services. Comme pour ce tremblement de terre.

Rien de bien stimulant et mon corps réclame plus.

En maniant mon sabre lentement puis de plus en plus vite, je pensais me calmer mais ça ne fait que me donner de plus en plus l'envie de me battre, l'envie de retrouver le goût du sang.

Je n'ai pas identifié tout de suite le bruit. Puis je me suis rappelé que c'était la sonnette.

Urameshi ou l'autre abruti. Et encore une mission stupide. Je vais accepter de toutes façons. J'ai rien d'autre à foutre.

Mais non… La mère de Kurama. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Déjà, elle n'a pas peur de moi.

« Bonjour… Hiei. »

Et elle connaît mon nom. Est-ce que Kurama lui a parlé de moi ? Je dis bonjour. Et je sens son odeur, elle est complètement humaine.

Je la laisse entrer. Et je bafouille quelques mots. J'ai failli gaffé comme Kuwabara aurait pu le faire.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude des ningens. Et cette femme n'est pas une humaine comme les autres, c'est la mère de mon amant. C'est marrant comme ce mot là me vient spontanément à l'esprit. Kurama est mon amant, mon homme, mon mec, quoi ! Mais… Je secoue la tête pour éviter d'avoir à y penser et je me rhabille.

Je la regarde, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et où est ce kitsuné de malheur ?

« Que dirais-tu d'un peu de thé, Hiei ? »

Je sursaute. Sa façon de parler est sensiblement la même que Kurama. Douce et prévenante. J'acquiesce silencieusement et je la suis dans la cuisine.

Shiori observa le jeune garçon. Son malaise était presque palpable. Etait-il à ce point timide ? Sans doute. Et cela expliquait pourquoi il s'entendait bien avec Shuichi. Son fils devait prendre soin de ne pas le brusquer.

Elle proposa de faire du thé bien qu'elle ne soit pas chez elle. Il hoche la tête sans sourire.

Shiori a l'impression d'avoir à faire à un animal craintif. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle aperçoit un mot sur la table donnant des instructions pour se préparer un repas. En ouvrant le frigo, elle se rend compte que les instructions n'ont pas été appliquées.

« Tu n'as pas mangé ce midi ? demande t-elle.

-Hn. Non.

-Pourtant, tout est expliqué… »

Hiei détourne la tête. Cette femme ne va quand même pas deviner ce qui constitue sa plus grande honte en seulement quelques minutes.

« Et bien, tu dois avoir faim. Ce n'est pas bien de s'entraîner le ventre vide. »

En dix minutes, elle prépare un énorme sandwich. Et voir le garçon le manger de bon appétit lui fit plaisir.

« Dis-moi, Hiei. Tu habites ici ? Avec Shuichi ? »

Les grands yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus.

« C'est temporaire… En fait, les ténè… Heu, je ne savais pas où aller alors… »

Shiori sourit et boit une gorgée de thé.

Ca fait plusieurs années qu'elle voit ce drôle de garçon en compagnie de son fils. Elle sait même que parfois, il dormait dans la chambre de Shuichi. Mais disparaissait au matin.

Plusieurs questions se manifestent dans son esprit. Qui est Hiei premièrement ? Elle croyait que c'était un enfant mais au vu de sa musculature et des expressions sur son visage, ce n'est pas le cas. Deuxièmement, pourquoi son fils avait pris le soin de le cacher ? Finalement, elle était heureuse de rencontrer enfin le meilleur ami de Shuichi. Car, de cela, elle ne doutait pas.

Hiei s'est tu.

« Je suis sure que Shuichi est ravi de t'avoir ici, dit-elle. »

Il rougit très légèrement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

« Hiei ? Tu es là ? Je suis rentré. »

Rapidement, Hiei saute de sa chaise et sort de la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurama accueille sa mère avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour maman. Ca fait longtemps. Tu va bien ?

-Bonjour mon grand. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil et voit que Hiei a disparu. Elle se sent un peu déçue. Il paraît difficile à apprivoiser ce garçon.

« Tu as fait connaissance avec Hiei ? demande son fils.

Shiori hoche la tête.

« Oui… Enfin.

-Ah et euh…

-Il a l'air très gentil, un peu sauvage cela dit, mais très gentil. »

Kurama a un sourire.

La pluie, toujours la pluie. Je me demande quand les conséquences de la séparation du ningenkai et du makai vont s'arrêter. Dans quelques jours, d'après Botan. Cette pluie paraît innocente à première vue mais elle dure depuis tellement longtemps que je sais ce qu'elle va entraîner, inondations, glissements de terrains, etc. Les yohkais pourront se rendre utile. Ca diminuera peut-être la méfiance des services secrets japonais.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, Hiei se précipite sur moi. Je lui ai manqué à ce point ? Mais tout de suite, il chuchote.

« Ta mère est là. » Je peux sentir le stress dans sa voix. Et je sens sa nervosité me gagner. Ce n'était pas ainsi que j'imaginais la première rencontre de ma mère avec mon amoureux. J'espère que Hiei n'a pas dit ou fait de bêtises. Je sais bien que dans le makai, il n'y a pas ces classifications humaines sur l'orientation sexuelle. Mais ici, c'est une autre histoire.

Même nos amis ne sont pas au courant.

Hiei enfile son manteau et attrape son sabre. Il s'évapore rapidement.

Dehors, il y a une très légère éclaircie. Je sais qu'il veut en profiter. Mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il n'a rien dit et qu'il ne me laisse pas le problème sur les bras.

« Bonjour maman. »

Elle me parle avec la même douceur que d'habitude. Apparemment, je n'ai rien à craindre.

Quand elle caractérise Hiei de gentil, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'est certainement pas le premier mot qui viendrait à l'esprit de la première personne venue. Sauvage, oui, arrogant, brutal, tels sont les mots que les autres diraient. Mais pas ma mère. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'aime tant. Parce qu'elle arrive à voir ce que les gens cachent derrière leurs façades. Et elle a compris que Hiei est quelqu'un de bien.

Et que je tiens à lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Isaki-san était sur les nerfs. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de trouver un modèle qui corresponde à sa nouvelle ligne de vêtements ! Il avait été clair sur ce qu'il voulait. Et on ne lui avait présenté que des ados au look soi-disant rebelle. Ces gosses n'étaient pas rebelles, ils étaient odieux et avaient manqué de coups de pied au cul étant plus jeunes.

Il voulait un modèle charismatique pour porter sa dernière collection. Quelqu'un alliant le feu et la glace ! Pas un de ces gosses tièdes et sans personnalité.

Isaki-san avait passé la journée à voir défiler des mannequins, à chercher la perle rare sans la trouver. Il devait pourtant bien exister, celui qu'il cherchait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était passé par le parc pour rentrer chez lui. C'était effectivement le chemin le plus court. Mais pas le plus sur. De plus, il recommençait à pleuvoir et il avait oublié son parapluie à l'agence. Une journée pourrie par excellence.

« Hé le vieux, t'as du fric ? » Ben, voyons, autant finir ce jour en beauté en se faisant dépouiller.

Il regarda les trois voyous qui s'avançaient vers lui. Même ces types ne semblaient pas faire l'affaire. Isaki-san secoua la tête. Il allait se faire piquer son fric et il pensait encore à son modèle ! Il devait trop travailler !

Il sortit l'argent de son portefeuille et le tendit. Il était suffisamment riche pour se foutre de perdre quelques billets.

« Prenez ça et barrez-vous.

-Hé ! Comment y nous parle le vieux ? Tu te prends pour qui ? »

Isaki-san comprit qu'ils n'en voulaient pas seulement à son argent. Ils voulaient se défouler. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, espérant voir quelqu'un qui puisse lui porter secours. Dans le parc, il y avait quelquefois des agents en uniformes qui circulaient. Mais bon, jamais quand on en a besoin.

La seule personne était un jeune garçon.

« Hé, petit ! cria t-il en reculant, essayant de garder ses adversaires à distance. Va chercher un flic ! Vite ! »

Le gamin ne bougea pas. Evidemment, dans ce genre de cas, tout le monde détourne les yeux. Personne n'intervient.

Un des garçons lui attrapa le bras, le tordant. Isaki laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il s'attendait à une douleur fulgurante et à un craquement quand il se rendit compte que son bras était libre et qu'il était tombé à genoux sur l'herbe.

Devant lui, il y avait le jeune garçon.

« Dégages de là, gamin ! cria t-il.

-Ouais, barres-toi ! fit un des hommes. Tu pourrais te faire mal… »

Isaki-san vit le sabre se poser sur la gorge en y laissant une légère entaille.

« Je te conseille de ne pas m'énerver. »

La voix était étonnamment grave pour un enfant.

Un jour, faudra que Kurama m'explique pourquoi les humains sont aussi faibles. C'est désespérant. Et puis, il faudra aussi qu'il m'explique pourquoi je me suis acharné pendant tant d'années à protéger leur monde. Je n'aime pas les ningens. Ils sont faibles et stupides.

Tout comme cet abruti juste derrière moi. Il a abandonné sans se battre. Je l'ai vu tendre son blé pour éviter la baston. Et appeler à l'aide. Demander mon aide.

En quoi c'est mon problème ce qui lui arrive ? Pendant un instant, je m'en fous, je pense juste à me casser. Puis, deux raisons me poussent à intervenir. La première, c'est que Kurama aurait fait quelque chose dans ce genre de situation. La deuxième, c'est que je serais pas contre une petite baston.

Mais à peine ai-je dégagé l'humain de la poigne de l'autre, je sais que j'aurais pas mon compte pour aujourd'hui. Y'a aucune énergie qui se dégage de ces mecs.

Autant régler ça rapidement.

Je sors mon sabre et le pose sur le cou du premier mec. Il n'a rien vu venir et il regarde maintenant stupidement la lame.

« Je te conseille de ne pas m'énerver. »

Je n'ai pas le droit de tuer des ningens mais au point où j'en suis, je pourrais bien craquer.

En un mouvement, j'écarte le sabre et j'envoie un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Les deux autres sont aussi faciles à neutraliser.

Je me tourne vers l'homme. Il me regarde bizarrement. Merde, j'ai sans doute fait une connerie ! J'ai pas du faire très humain sur ce coup.

C'est lui ! C'est lui ! Isaki-san se relève d'un bond. Il l'a trouvé. Il observe le garçon. Les cheveux en bataille, des mèches blanches, sans doute décolorées. Des yeux en amandes magnifiques et une expression glaciale, polaire sur le visage. Et pourtant, il a repoussé les voyous avec flamme et colère.

Isaki le regarde ranger doucement son sabre dans le fourreau et le dissimuler sous son manteau. C'est bien la première fois qu'il voit quelqu'un se balader avec une épée sur lui.

Un adepte des arts martiaux sans aucun doute.

« Merci, dit-il. Merci beaucoup. » Il s'incline plusieurs fois de suite.

Le regard que lui lance le garçon est indifférent et déjà, sa perle rare se détourne pour partir.

« Attends ! » Il lui agrippe le bras et le lâche très rapidement à la vue de flammes dansant dans les grands yeux.

« Je suis Isaki Kensuké, dit-il cherchant une carte de visite dans la poche de son veston et la lui tendant. »

Le garçon ne la prend pas.

« Et alors ? » Même sa voix est parfaite, grave et un peu arrogante.

« Je… Je… » Voilà qu'il bégaye maintenant, lui le grand styliste si à l'aise en société, si bon orateur.

« Je suis créateur de vêtements et je… Mais attends ! »

Avec énervement, le garçon revient vers lui.

« Quoi encore ?

-J'aimerais t'engager comme mannequin… »

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mec ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient de me proposer, je ne comprends rien.

« Ca veut dire quoi, votre truc, mannequin, c'est quoi ? »

Il me regarde, un peu étonné. D'accord, j'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire.

« Et bien, c'est un travail. Tu poseras pour des photos en portant les vêtements que j'ai créés. »

Au moins, il ne me traite pas d'idiot, il m'explique.

« Je serais payé ?

-Oui. Plutôt bien même. Et ça peut t'ouvrir pas mal de portes… »

Là, je ne suis plus. Mais bon, si je peux me faire du fric, pourquoi pas.

Yusuke a essayé de me trouver du boulot dans ce monde. Je trouve ça d'ailleurs complètement stupide. Mais Kurama m'a dit que c'était comme ça que ça marchait.

J'ai tenu deux jours dans le restaurant de Yusuke et on a fini par se foutre sur la gueule. Faut dire que s'il ne m'avait pas sans cesse donné des ordres, j'aurais pas eu à le cogner.

Kuwabara m'avait trouvé un autre job. Dans la sécurité. Mais il fallait que je porte des habits affreux et que je tourne en rond dans un parking! C'était complètement débile!

Kurama dit que je trouverais bien quelque chose qui me convienne. Qu'il faut que je prenne le temps.

Je regarde l'humain qui me fait face.

« J'aurais juste à porter des vêtements ? Et à me laisser prendre en photo ?

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais… en gros, oui. »

Je regarde l'homme sortir une machine de sa poche et tapoter dessus.

« Viens demain, dit-il. A 14h. A cette adresse. » Il écrit au dos de la carte de visite et me la tend.

« Avec tes parents, précise l'homme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es mineur donc…

-Je suis pas mineur. »

Le mec ne semble pas me croire. Il a pas tort, remarque. Kurama m'a dit que la majorité dans ce pays était à 20 ans. Je crois que je les ai mais j'en suis pas sûr. J'ai jamais vraiment compté. En tous cas, sur la carte d'identité que m'a filé Yusuke, j'en ai 23. Donc, je suis majeur. Faut dire que c'était la solution la plus simple.

« Et bien, c'est parfait dans ce cas.

-C'est tout ? J'peux y aller maintenant ?

-Heu, oui, à demain.

-Hn. »

Je regarde la carte et je n'y vois que des gribouillis qui ne m'évoquent rien.

Ma mère était partie depuis un bon moment quand Hiei est rentré. Il a son air renfrogné habituel. Un peu plus que d'habitude même.

Mais quand il me voit, un micro-sourire gagne ses lèvres. Je sais qu'il ne s'habitue pas bien à ce monde et je sais que je ne lui facilite pas la tâche.

Quand il aura appris tout ce qu'il a à savoir, il n'aura plus besoin de moi. Et ça me fait un peu peur. Je crois que j'aime le fait qu'il soit dépendant de moi. Mais ce n'est pas bien.

« Y'a un mec qui m'a donné ça, dit-il en me tendant une carte. C'est pour un boulot, précise t-il.

-Quel genre ? je demande en regardant le nom qui ne m'est pas inconnu. » Mais sans arriver à me rappeler où j'ai bien pu l'entendre.

« Un truc avec des fringues et des photos. »

Au dos, il y a le nom d'une agence. Je n'aime pas trop ça. Bon nombre de personnes profitent de la naïveté des jeunes gens, leur promettant monts et merveilles afin de les attirer dans un réseau de prostitution.

« Tu viens avec moi ? Demain ?

-Bien sûr. » Si c'est pour un emploi, j'aime autant m'assurer que c'est un truc honnête. Et si ça ne l'est pas, autant empêcher Hiei de tuer les débiles qui oseraient le toucher.

Il s'approche de moi rapidement et m'ôte la carte des mains avant de la balancer sur la table basse. Il m'embrasse et me mord légèrement la lèvre. Il peut être violent quelquefois et infiniment doux la fois suivante. Tout dépend de son humeur.

Ce soir, de toutes évidences, la douceur est exclue.

Je m'échappe et me transforme en yohko. Hiei a un sourire carnassier. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on joue à qui immobilisera l'autre. Hiei est rapide mais je ruse en employant quelques plantes pour l'entraver.

Quand il finit finalement par avoir le dessus, je reprends mon apparence humaine. Il maintient mes poignets au sol et m'embrasse à nouveau. Il se relève à moitié et m'observe.

Je souris. Le parquet n'est pas des plus confortable. Aussi, je lui indique la chambre d'un mouvement du menton.

Quand on y arrive, Hiei a réussi à me débarrasser de tous mes vêtements en chemin et des siens par la même occasion. Il me pousse sur le lit. Puis pose sa tête contre mon torse et serre ses bras autour de ma taille.

Et reste un moment sans bouger. Il semble avoir perdu toute sa violence en quelques secondes.

« Hiei ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Il ne répond pas. Il ne parle pas beaucoup plus et je suis souvent obligé de lui arracher les mots de la bouche.

« Hiei ?

-Je n'aime pas ce monde… »

Je hoche la tête et resserre mes bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je sais… »

Il inverse nos positions et écarte les jambes pour les entourer autour de mes hanches.

Hiei veut me laisser le rôle du dominant. Ca me va tout à fait. Je l'embrasse. Hiei y répond doucement puis plus passionnément quand je laisse courir mes mains sur son corps.

Hiei n'est pas un démon de feu pour rien. Son corps est brûlant et réactif au moindre de mes effleurements.

J'aime quand il me fait l'amour. Parce que c'est les moments où je m'abandonne en toute confiance. Et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Si quelqu'un d'autre essayait de me toucher, je le tuerais. Mais quand c'est Kurama, je n'éprouve que de l'amour et un désir qui augmente de manière exponentielle.

Je me blottis contre lui, complètement satisfait et il dépose des baisers sur mon front. Il y a une chose que j'aime dans ce monde, une seule. Et rien que pour ça, je ne regrette pas d'être ici.

Cela fait un mois que je m'endors dans ses bras ou lui dans les miens. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais ressenti ce sentiment de sécurité. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais dormir maintenant si je ne sens pas son corps contre le mien. Et son odeur florale mêlé à la sueur de notre ébat.

Je suis déjà à moitié endormi quand il se lève. Je n'aime pas ça.

Mais il ne quitte pas la pièce. Au début, il prenait discrètement ses livres et dossiers pour aller travailler dans le salon. Et je me réveillais seul. Alors, j'allais m'installer sur le canapé du salon. Je ne lui ai rien dit mais il a compris.

Maintenant, il reste dans la chambre, à travailler à son bureau. Je m'en veux quelquefois de me comporter de la sorte, d'être à ce point dépendant de lui. Mais je n'y peux rien. C'est la première fois que j'éprouve cela. Et je ne sais pas comment y faire face.

Je m'endors en le voyant penché sur ses livres, la lumière du bureau éclairant son visage.

En m'éveillant, il est contre moi, son visage dans mon cou.

Et…

« Hé ! Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ? Hiei ? Kurama ? »

Kurama se réveille en sursaut et sort du lit d'un bond.

« J'arrive, Yusuke ! hurle t-il. »

Puis il marmonne.

« C'est quoi cette habitude qu'il a pris d'être matinal ! Hiei, lève-toi ! J'ai pas envie qu'il nous trouve comme ça ! »

Je laisse un grognement racler ma gorge pour montrer mon mécontentement.

« Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi ! »

Je ne réponds pas. Je lui jette un regard noir avant de filer dans la salle de bains.

Dans le makai, n'importe qui aurait été fier d'avoir Kurama comme amant ! Et de le montrer ! Mais est-ce que l'inverse aurait été vrai ? Est-ce que Kurama aurait été fier de m'avoir pour partenaire dans le makai ? Rien n'est moins sur. Après tout, je suis un enfant maudit.

Il a… honte de moi ? Ca m'énerve.

Il m'a dit que ça n'avait rien à voir, que dans ce monde-ci, le fait que deux hommes couchent ensemble était mal vu. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce que les autres pensent ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Kurama, salut ! Il est où ?

-Hiei ? Sous la douche, je crois.

-J'ai trouvé un autre job pour lui, fait Yusuke avec un sourire. »

Le yohko le regarde et attend. Voyant que le détective veut faire durer le suspense, il lance :

« C'est quoi ?

-Caissier dans une supérette. »

Kurama se frappe le front de la main.

« Ben quoi ? dit Yusuke. Tu crois que c'est facile ? Il a pas de diplômes, pas d'expériences.

-Je pense juste qu'il faudrait éviter de… Enfin, éviter les boulots où y'a un peu trop d'interactions avec les ningens.

-Y'avait quoi comme interaction quand il a essayé d'être gardien de nuit? Faut qu'il fasse un effort aussi!

-Il en fait, Yusuke, crois-moi.»

Quand Hiei avait travaillé dans son restaurant, il avait bien cru que le démon allait tuer quelques uns de ses clients. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir les « efforts » de Hiei.

Hiei arrive dans la pièce. Il est habillé sobrement. Enfin, humainement. Jean bleu délavé un peu trop large et débardeur noir.

« Hiei ! J't'ai trouvé un boulot ! répéte Yusuke.

-J'ai entendu.

-Sérieux ? »

Hiei eut un léger grognement. Est-ce que tous ici avaient rangé leur partie démoniaque dans un placard ou quoi ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'être dans une pièce pour suivre une conversation.

« Bon, tu peux te présenter cet aprèm et…

-Occupé.

-Quoi ?

-Suis occupé. Autre boulot. »

Kurama cacha un sourire derrière sa main. Autant Hiei faisait l'effort de faire des phrases complètes avec lui, autant il n'y mettait pas la moindre bonne volonté avec les autres.

« T'as trouvé autre chose ? s'écria le détective.

-Oui, fit Kurama. On va aller voir, ça ne donnera peut-être rien mais… Enfin, c'est gentil d'avoir cherché pour Hiei.

-Pas de problème. Vous me tenez au courant, hein ? »

Kurama acquiesça.

« Tu vois, fit Yusuke en regardant Hiei. Bientôt, t'auras un boulot et il faudra te trouver un appart pour toi tout seul…

-Et si j'ai pas envie ? demanda Hiei. » Tout à coup, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas de ce travail, il ne voulait pas quitter Kurama si c'était ce que ça impliquait.

« Pas envie de quoi ? questionna Yusuke.

-Pas envie de partir d'ici ! »

Kurama s'approcha. Il venait de comprendre.

« Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Mais il a dit que…

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas une obligation. »

Yusuke regarda l'échange sans vraiment comprendre. Il pensait que c'était ce que Hiei voulait. Après tout, il avait toujours été un solitaire. Pourquoi s'énervait-il comme ça ?

Il est énervé depuis ce matin. Et le fait de l'obliger à prendre le bus n'arrange en rien son humeur. Moi aussi, j'aimerais dire à tous que je l'aime, j'aimerais pouvoir le hurler. Mais je sais comment fonctionne ce monde, à quel point les gens peuvent être malveillants envers ceux qu'ils considèrent comme différents. Et Hiei a autre chose à faire que de se battre contre ce genre d'abrutis à l'esprit fermé.

Dans le bus, il se rapproche de moi pour éviter le contact des autres. Quand on arrive enfin, je suis plutôt soulagé de constater que l'adresse n'est pas bidon et que l'agence semble être assez importante.

Hiei hésite et je le pousse en avant.

La standardiste nous regarde avec attention. Je m'apprête à lui parler quand un homme surgit de nulle part et fonce droit sur Hiei.

« Tu es venu ! Mais quel imbécile je suis ! Je ne t'avais même pas demandé ton nom et… »

Je pose la main sur l'épaule de Hiei. L'homme est beaucoup trop près. Il me remarque enfin et passe quelques secondes à me fixer.

« Isaki Kensuké, fait-il en s'inclinant. Et vous êtes ?

-Minamino, un ami de Hiei.

-Hiei ? C'est donc ton nom ?

-Hatsuyuki Hiei.

-Magnifique, magnifique. »

Je me rappelle tout à coup où j'ai entendu le nom de ce mec. C'est un créateur de mode. Et connu en plus.

Il nous entraîne vers un bureau. Et tout de suite commence à parler de sa nouvelle collection, du modèle qu'il cherchait et qu'il avait finalement trouvé. Je ne sais pas si Hiei écoute ou fait semblant.

Il sort un contrat d'un dossier. Et nous explique que Hiei va d'abord faire quelques photos pour voir s'il convient mais qu'il sera payé pour cela. Si ça marche, alors il deviendra la figure officiel de la collection.

Tout ça va un peu vite pour moi. Hiei jette à peine un œil sur le contrat avant de le faire glisser vers moi. Je lui jette un regard qui veut dire « si je fais tout pour toi, quand est-ce que tu apprendras ? » mais je sais que même pour un ningen, ce genre de contrat est assez incompréhensible.

« Ca m'a l'air correct, dis-je en reposant les papiers sur le bureau. »

Isaki me regarde attentivement.

« Vous aussi, vous feriez un formidable modèle, me dit-il.

-Merci. »

Je laisse Hiei faire un gribouillis au bas du contrat. Et tout de suite, Isaki l'entraîne dans une pièce à côté en lui tenant l'épaule.

Et moi qui conseille à Yusuke d'éviter les boulots avec trop de gens ! Et je l'amène ici !

Hiei se retient de ne pas exploser mais se dégage rapidement.

Isaki ne semble pas le prendre mal. Au contraire, il a l'air ravi.

Tout de suite, nous sommes dans une grande pièce avec un sorte de scène avec plusieurs projecteurs.

Une jeune femme s'approche et nous salue avant d'entraîner Hiei vers une penderie et de lui tendre quelques vêtements.

Mon amour me lance un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans une cabine d'essayage.

Je patiente quelques minutes. Isaki me dit à nouveau combien il est heureux d'avoir trouvé Hiei.

Et… Waow ! Bon sang, je savais que mon Hiei était beau mais là, il est… Il est incroyablement beau et sexy et il faut que j'arrête de le regarder ou je vais me jeter sur lui.

Il porte un pantalon noir moulant qui semble confectionné dans un tissu souple et légèrement brillant. Une chemisette cintrée rouge met en valeur ses épaules larges et sa taille fine.

Isaki remarque le bandage qui entoure le bras droit de Hiei.

« Tu es blessé ?

-Hn. Non. C'est…

-Peux-tu l'enlever ? »

Je m'approche et murmure.

« Tu peux contenir ton dragon ?

-Ouais, pas de problème. »

Il défait lentement le bandage laissant apparaître le kokulyuha s'enroulant autour de son bras. Pendant un instant, je sens l'énergie qui s'en dégage puis Hiei la maîtrise et elle s'atténue.

« Un tatouage ! s'écrie Isaki. Magnifique, magnifique ! »

Je souris en me disant que s'il savait que ce « tatouage » pouvait tout détruire sur 3 km alentours, il ne dirait peut-être pas magnifique.

« Et ton bandeau aussi. »

Hiei grogne. Je sens que ça l'agace profondément. Il ôte son bandeau, laissant son jagan fermé, ce qui donne une cicatrice en demi-cercle sur son front.

Une jeune femme l'entraîne vers une table de maquillage. Là, je sens que le pire est encore à venir.

Et… Elle vient d'essayer de lui enlever sa pierre de Hirui. Et…

« Si tu y touches, je te…

-Hiei ! Donnes-la moi ! »

Il me regarde.

« A moi, tu peux, non ? » Je suis un peu déçu qu'il hésite. Puis il me tend sa pierre.

La jeune femme le coiffe et le maquille sans un mot. Hiei se laisse faire mais s'agite pour montrer son énervement.

Enfin, il arrive sous les projecteurs.

Je suis fatigué et j'ai trouvé ça stupide ! Mettre des vêtements, faire des photos, je ne vois pas le but de tout ça. Et il va falloir que je recommence ! Isaki est arrivé avec des planches contact –c'est Kurama qui m'a dit le mot- en hurlant « magnifique, magnifique » et il a parlé de lumière et de je sais plus trop quoi. M'en fous, j'ai gagné du fric, une avance qu'ils disent. Sauf que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ça correspond. J'ai alors donné le bout de papier à Kurama. Il a ouvert de grands yeux.

« Ce n'est pas bien ?

-Tu rigoles ? C'est plus de trois fois le loyer de mon appart ! »

Loyer ? Loyer ? Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'il fallait payer pour habiter quelque part. Dans le makai, c'est beaucoup plus simple. Si on trouve un chouette coin, on vire les autres démons à coup de pieds au cul et on s'installe. Mais pas dans ce monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de cet argent, Hiei ? Tu y as pensé ?

-C'est pour nous. »

Kurama me regarde sans comprendre. Aie, il va encore falloir que je m'explique.

« Que veux-tu dire pour nous ?

-Ben, nous quoi ! Pour vivre ici ! C'est à ça que ça sert, non ?

-Oui mais… C'est ton argent. Il est à toi.

-M'en fiche ! Il est à nous ! »

Kurama sourit mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« Quoi ?

-Ce que tu viens de dire, c'est que tu veux que l'on fasse compte commun ?

-Hn ?

-Et bien que tout ce qui est à toi est à moi, et que tout ce qui est à moi est à toi. »

Là, je me fends d'un sourire. C'est exactement ça. Dans le makai, c'est rare qu'on trouve quelqu'un avec lequel on est sûr de rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Faut dire que la vie d'un démon est particulièrement longue. Mais ça arrive. Et dans ce cas, on partage tout. Alors ici, c'est pareil. Ca, c'est plutôt bien.

J'aime quand Kurama comprend sans que j'ai besoin de parler. Et là, j'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Et je ne peux pas. Ca m'agace. Un peu plus loin dans le bus, il y a un mec et une fille qui se collent l'un à l'autre. Et personne ne dit rien.

Je me contente de glisser ma main dans la sienne et d'entremêler nos doigts. L'homme à côté de nous le remarque et a un regard dégoûté. Celui que je lui lance pourrait le tuer. C'est quoi cette réaction ? Est-ce que je le juge, moi ? Est-ce que je m'intéresse à sa vie privée ? Non. J'en ai rien à foutre. Alors qu'il fasse de même !

Kurama aussi a vu le changement d'attitude de l'homme et lâche ma main.

Je crois bien que je vais cramer ce bus ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit ? Pourquoi le couple là-bas a le droit et pas nous ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Alors, ce boulot ?

-Chiant. »

Yusuke sourit. Il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de la part du jaganshi.

« Le travail, c'est pas fait pour être agréable.

-Stupides ningens ! A quoi ça sert alors ?

-A gagner sa vie…

-Illogique. La vie, on l'a, on a pas besoin de la gagner, juste de la garder. »

Yusuke éclate de rire.

« C'est payé correctement ton truc au moins ?

-Y paraît. »

Botan et Keiko se sont rapprochées et interviennent dans la conversation.

« Si tu peux économiser un peu, tu pourras faire une avance pour un appart et…

-On pourra t'aider à en trouver un.

-Et à le décorer !

-Oui, j'ai vu plein de jolis trucs dans les boutiques !

-Je ne veux pas d'un appart ! Je reste ici ! »

Keiko et Botan ont un sourire complice.

« On plaisantait ! On sait bien que tu veux rester ici ! »

Hiei les regarde avec étonnement. Est-ce qu'elles savent quelque chose ? Au vue de leurs visage au yeux qui pétillent, c'est bien possible.

« Moi, je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux rester ici, fait Yusuke.

-Moi, je sais, dit Kuwabara. T'es un sale profiteur !

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui, si t'as pas envie de partir, c'est parce que Kurama se tape le ménage, la cuisine et tout. Alors, t'es peinard ! Moi, ce que je comprends pas, c'est comment Kurama peut te supporter…

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment t'es encore en vie ? »

Hiei regarde Kuwabara avec colère.

« Ben alors, nabot, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

-T'inquiètes, ça vient…

-Aiiieeee ! »

Yusuke éclata de rire. Les flammes de Hiei avaient contourné Kuwabara avant de l'attaquer. Et d'enflammer son postérieur. Et le voir courir en cercles en hurlant était tellement drôle que personne n'intervint. Jusqu'à ce que Keiko, compatissante, interrompe ses cercles pour le diriger vers la salle de bains.

« C'est prêt ! fit Kurama en entrant dans le salon. Où est Kuwabara ?

-Il règle un problème, répond Hiei.

-Un problème ? Ca pouvait pas attendre ?

-Non, c'était plutôt chaud, s'esclaffa Yusuke. »

Kuwabara arrive, le pantalon à moitié carbonisé. Kurama lance un regard désapprobateur à Hiei.

« Quoi ? Il m'a cherché !

-Je n'ai dit que la vérité ! rétorque Kuwabara. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Je ne sais pas comment Kurama te supporte ! Si j'étais lui, je t'aurais foutu à la porte depuis longtemps ! »

Kurama se mord les lèvres. Les paroles sont blessantes. Il sait que ce n'est pas le but du grand ningen. Mais le résultat est le même.

« Tu n'es pas moi, Kazuma, dit-il lentement. Et Hiei restera ici aussi longtemps qu'il le désire. C'est clair ? »

Dans les yeux émeraudes, il y a le côté glacial du yohko. Kuwabara réprime un frisson.

« J'disais ça pour déconner…

-Ca ne me fait pas rire. Hiei est mon ami. Et il est ici chez lui.

-Ton ami ? fait le jaganshi avec un demi sourire. »

Kurama a un sourire aussi. Ils savent tous les deux ce qui se cache derrière le mot « ami ».

Et… Hiei jette un regard à Botan et Keiko. Apparemment, elles aussi savent ce qui se cache derrière ce mot. Est-ce que les filles seraient plus sensibles à ce genre de chose ? Parce que Yusuke et Kuwabara semblent à milles lieues de comprendre. Même Kuwabara avec son instinct légendaire n'a rien capté ! Faut dire que s'il se permettait de s'introduire dans son esprit ou dans celui de Kurama, il se ferait mettre en pièces.

Je ne me suis toujours pas remis de la vision de Hiei dans ces vêtements. De son corps exposé dans la lumière. Et je suis un imbécile. Pourquoi ai-je invité Yusuke et compagnie ce soir ? Alors que je n'avais qu'une envie depuis qu'on a quitté l'agence, c'est qu'il me fasse l'amour.

Dans le bus, sa main dans la mienne m'a fait ressentir un frisson délicieux qui est remonté le long de ma colonne vertébrale. C'est incroyable à quel point il peut me faire perdre la tête. Parce que je l'aurais bien embrassé à pleine bouche, dans ce bus bondé.

Mais l'attitude du mec à côté m'a complètement refroidi.

Je pouvais patienter jusqu'à la maison. Etre enfin à l'abri de tous les regards et laisser mon amour et mon désir pour Hiei s'exprimer.

J'avais oublié les autres qui se sont pointé à peine dix minutes après nous. Alors que j'en étais à caresser les pectoraux de Hiei sous son tee-shirt.

J'ai essayé de ne pas y penser en préparant le repas. De ne pas penser à son visage au teint mat et aux reflets nacrés sous les projecteurs. De la longueur de ses cils qui faisaient des ombres sur ses joues. Et… Je dis que j'ai essayé, pas que j'ai réussi.

Keiko s'est blotti contre Yusuke dans le canapé après le dîner et il a passé son bras autour de ses épaules. J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire la même chose.

Hiei semble à des kilomètres de moi, perché sur la fenêtre. J'ai envie de leur dire. A tous. Mais après la façon dont Kuwabara s'est comporté, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment. Est-ce qu'il y a seulement un bon moment ? Ca, j'en doute. Et puis, zut, je vois pas pourquoi ça les dérangerait ! J'ai bien le droit d'aimer qui je veux.

Je sais que j'ai peur, et que je suis lâche. Mais les gens peuvent changer tellement facilement quand ils découvrent un aspect de vous qu'ils n'aiment pas. Je n'ai sans doute pas assez confiance en Yusuke pour croire qu'il puisse comprendre.

Quand ils partent enfin, je constate que je ne suis pas le seul dont la patience a été mise à rude épreuve. Hiei se jette dans mes bras.

Confortablement installé dans le canapé, je caresse ses cheveux et pose de petits baisers sur son visage.

Je me demande si on n'est pas trop dépendants l'un de l'autre, si notre relation est une bonne chose pour Hiei. Mais en même temps, comment m'en plaindre ? Je suis si heureux comme ça.

Ils ont passé la matinée à me tripoter. Sous prétexte de prendre des mesures. J'ai cru que j'allais tuer un des mecs quand il s'est exclamé :

« A peine un mètre soixante, pour un mannequin, c'est une petite taille.

-Tu veux répéter ? »

Il s'est tu et a continué à noter des trucs sur son calepin. Je sais que je suis petit. Mais j'ai pas forcément envie de l'entendre à longueur de journée. Kurama est plus grand que moi et bien plus beau. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Isaki a tenu à m'engager.

D'ailleurs, il n'est pas là ce matin. C'est une fille qui le remplace, Sayako je crois. Elle brasse beaucoup d'air mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait.

Et elle parle beaucoup. Elle pose des questions auxquelles je ne réponds pas.

Je me dépêche de rentrer après être enfin sorti de l'agence. Et j'évite ces bus stupides en courant sur les toits. En plus, c'est plus rapide comme ça.

Mais j'avais oublié que Kurama n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Il m'a encore laissé un mot. Je ne regarde même pas.

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu devenir à ce point accro ? C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. Jamais eu envie.

Est-ce que ça fait toujours ça, l'amour ? Est-ce que ça crée un besoin dont on ne peut plus se passer après ?

Parce que maintenant, aimer Kurama, le sentir près de moi, c'est comme respirer, c'est un besoin physique.

Et avoir envie de lui à chaque minute, ce n'est pas seulement physique, c'est vital.

La sonnette de la porte interromps mes pensées.

C'est Shiori. Elle me sourit. Je commence à comprendre comment cette femme a pu faire naître des sentiments dans le cœur de Kurama.

« Hiei, je suis ravie de te revoir. »

Je la laisse entrer. Elle apporte des livres que Kurama avait laissé dans son ancienne chambre.

« Je sais bien qu'il avait dit qu'il passerait mais j'imagine qu'il n'a pas eu le temps. Alors, je nous fait du thé ? »

J'acquiesce. J'ai évité cette femme pendant des années. Ou plus honnêtement, je m'en fichais. Mais plus maintenant.

Elle voit le mot sur la table.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui non plus ?

-Pas eu le temps.

-Bien, tu veux que je t'aide. Lis-moi la liste des ingrédients pour commencer. »

Je me bloque complètement. Je ne peux pas le faire. Je n'y arrive pas.

Shiori est contente, Hiei a l'air moins méfiant que la dernière fois. Etrangement, il lui fait un peu penser à son fils quand il était plus jeune. Shuichi n'avait pas été un enfant difficile, bien au contraire, mais parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il était constamment sur ses gardes, comme s'il se méfait du monde entier. Et Hiei avait cette attitude.

Par contre, son expression quand elle lui demanda de lire n'avait rien à voir avec Shuichi. Elle se demanda brièvement où elle avait déjà vu une réaction pareille.

Hiei avait jeté un œil au papier puis s'était reculé, complètement désemparé, et cherchant une échappatoire.

Puis elle se rappela. Elle avait fait un peu de bénévolat et cette réaction là, c'était…

« Hiei ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre mais est-ce que… tu sais lire ? »

Il hésitait entre honte et colère.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si je ne sais pas ? répondit Hiei optant pour la colère.

-Et bien, peut-être as-tu envie d'apprendre ?

-Quoi ?

-Je pourrais t'apprendre. »

Le jaganshi regarda la femme humaine avec stupéfaction.

« Pourquoi ? demanda t-il.

-Pour t'aider. C'est utile de savoir lire. Dis-moi, à l'école, tu n'as pas appris ?

-Suis pas allé à l'école. »

Shiori prit le temps d'enregistrer l'information. Et des questions surgirent. Quelle était la vie de Hiei pour qu'il n'ait pas suivi une scolarité normale.

« Tes parents ne t'y ont pas envoyé ? »

Il y eu un temps de pause avant que Hiei réponde très vite.

« Ma mère est morte et je ne connais pas mon père. »

Cela n'expliquait pas tout mais c'était suffisant pour le moment.

« Bon, dit-elle. Dès demain, je t'apporterais quelques livres pour commencer. Et des cahiers. Pour aujourd'hui, on va travailler sans support. Ca te va ? »

Il hocha la tête puis…

« Vous ne direz rien à Shuichi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il ne le sait pas ? Oui, je m'en doutais. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

-Il ne faut pas lui dire !

-Je ne dirais rien, assura Shiori. »

Tout en cuisinant un petit encas pour Hiei, elle fit le point de ses connaissances. Il savait écrire son nom et reconnaissait certains mots simples et les noms de ses amis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Ca fait deux jours que je rentre et que je trouve ma mère et Hiei en grande discussion. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre et ça me fait plaisir. Sauf que j'ai beau demander à Hiei ce qu'ils se sont racontés, il me dit « rien d'important ».

Et ma mère me dit : « Pas grand-chose, on discute. Tu me l'as caché pendant des années, je rattrape le temps perdu ! »

Hiei ne me parle pas non plus de son travail. Alors je suis obligé de l'embêter un peu pour qu'il le fasse.

Il répond qu'il n'a rien à dire parce que c'est ennuyeux et stupide. Il doit essayer plein de vêtements et doit rester des heures sous des projecteurs.

C'est tout ce qu'il me raconte.

Il me rapporte des chèques dont le montant est ahurissant. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'importance de ce qu'il gagne.

Je lui ai ouvert un compte à la banque et j'y dépose son argent. Mon beau-père me paie suffisamment pour nous faire vivre tous les deux. Quand je lui ai dit, Hiei a piqué une colère. Il voulait qu'on se serve de son argent. Je lui ai expliqué qu'on ne pouvait pas tout dépenser. Et que les banques servaient à ça. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait compris.

Je lui ai demandé comment avançaient les photos mais il n'en a aucune idée. Je m'attends d'un jour à l'autre à le voir apparaître dans les pages d'un magazine.

Enfin, l'important, c'est que Hiei a perdu légèrement cette envie de sang qu'il avait il y a quelques jours encore.

Il faudrait qu'on s'entraîne ensemble plus souvent, je sais que ça lui fait du bien et qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi ou Yusuke qu'il peut utiliser pleinement ses pouvoirs.

Mais son emploi du temps devient assez erratique. Rien qu'hier, il est reparti à la nuit tombée pour faire d'autres photos.

J'ai résisté au sommeil jusqu'à deux heures du matin puis j'y ai cédé.

Mais ce matin, en me réveillant, il me tient serré contre lui.

Je me lève doucement. Comme d'habitude, je lui laisse un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

Je lui ai dit « je t'aime » des milliers de fois. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'écrire.

Parce que si je l'écris, il y a comme une révélation au monde entier.

Et j'ai toujours peur.

Et je sais que Hiei m'en veut pour ça.

Kuwabara passa devant le kiosque, son regard fut attrapé par une image, et il pensa:

« Tiens, on dirait Hiei. »

Puis il continua son chemin. Il s'arrêta, fit trois pas en arrière. Et resta complètement ahuri.

« Soit ce mec ressemble vraiment à Hiei, soit c'est Hiei. Mais qu'est-ce que le nabot fout en couverture des magazines ? »

Il acheta la revue et fonça droit chez Yusuke.

« Tu sais c'est quoi le job de Hiei ? »

Yusuke se passa la main derrière la tête.

« Ouais, il bosse dans un truc de photos. Il doit faire des développements ou autre.

-Il te l'a dit comme ça ?

-Hein ? Non, c'est ce que j'ai compris.

-Ben, t'as mal compris dans ce cas, dit Kuwabara en brandissant le magazine. »

Yusuke observa la couverture et feuilleta la revue. Dedans, il y avait trois pages entières où Hiei posait avec différentes tenues. Un entrefilet disait sur l'un des pages : « Le nouveau mannequin vedette d'Isaki était inconnu à ce jour. Mais comme à son habitude, Isaki Kensuké a su trouvé _le _modèle idéal pour porter ses nouvelles créations. Nul doute que cette collection sera la plus en vue de cette année. » Suivait une rétrospective de la carrière d'Isaki et un article dithyrambique du journaliste.

Keiko prit le magazine des mains de Yusuke qui le lui céda facilement.

« Waouh, il est canon ! »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Tu peux répéter ?

-Ben quoi ? J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il était mignon mais là, il est vraiment mis en valeur et…

-Mignon ? C'est Hiei ! fit Yusuke. C'est un démon!

-Et alors ? Toi aussi, Kurama aussi, ça vous empêche pas d'être mignons.

-Ce que veut dire Yusuke, c'est que c'est Hiei, un sale nabot pyromane, il n'a rien de mignon ! dit Kuwabara.

-T'es jaloux ou quoi ? demanda Keiko. En tous cas, moi, je le trouve très beau sur ces photos. Et je suis sure que la majorité des femmes seront de mon avis.

-Toutes des cinglées ! s'exclama Kuwabara. Mais c'est pas le problème.

-C'est quoi le problème ? fit Keiko. »

Yusuke soupira.

« Si quelqu'un découvrait que Hiei n'est pas humain ? T'imagines le bordel ?

-J'imagine mais je vois mal Hiei au détour d'une interview, dire : « En fait, je suis un yohkai, je maîtrise les flammes et j'ai un troisième œil. Vous voulez que je vous montre ? ».

-Ce n'est pas ça mais s'il devient une célébrité, ça veut dire paparazzi et compagnie. Et ces chacals vont forcément découvrir quelque chose !

-Peut-être que c'est un risque à courir. Vous venez de passer des mois à faire en sorte qu'il s'adapte et maintenant qu'il y parvient, vous voudriez l'en empêcher ?

-On a pas dit ça.

-Quoi d'autre alors ? »

Yusuke et Kuwabara ne répondirent pas. Le point de vue de Keiko se défendait.

« Bon, faut que j'en discute avec Kurama, dit le détective. Il aurait pu nous éviter ça. Et je crois que je vais encore avoir les mecs du gouvernement sur le dos. Des yohkais qui font la une des magazines, j'suis pas sûr que ça leur plaise.

-C'est mieux que ce soit dans ce genre de magazine plutôt qu'à la une des affaires criminelles! Rétorqua Keiko.»

Yusuke attrapa son blouson et sortit.

« Je peux t'accorder dix minutes, pas plus, dit Kurama. J'ai encore du boulot. »

Kurama l'emmena dans le couloir devant la machine à café. Tout en buvant leurs boissons, Yusuke observa Kurama. Ce dernier paraissait très calme.

« Bon, tu peux me dire comment on en est arrivé là? Commença Yusuke.

-C'est où là?

-Hiei qui fait la couverture des magazines.

-Ah, ça y'est, les photos sont parues?

-Ne me dis pas que tu le savais!

-Ben si. J'ai hâte de les voir. »

Yusuke le regarda, hébété.

« T'es en train de dire que tu savais ce que Hiei faisait et que tu ne l'en as pas empêché!

-Pourquoi je l'aurais empêché?

-Mais enfin Kurama, Hiei , mannequin, y'a pas un truc qui te choque là?

-Non. Ca fait quatre mois que Hiei fait ce boulot. Et c'est la première fois qu'il tient aussi longtemps. En plus, il gagne beaucoup d'argent.

-Oh! C'est uniquement pour le fric que tu l'as laissé faire?

-Je l'ai laissé faire parce que pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas complètement minable!

-Ca sous-entend quoi ça? Demanda Yusuke.

-Qu'il n'y avait rien dans ce monde pour lui! Il a détesté travailler dans ton resto. Là, il n'aime peut-être pas son boulot mais il ne le déteste pas. Et oui, j'ai aussi pris en compte le côté financier. Même si la carrière de mannequin de Hiei ne dure pas, il pourra vivre tout à fait décemment avec ce qu'il a déjà gagné pendant plusieurs années.

-Et tu as pensé au fait que des journalistes pouvaient s'intéresser à lui? Qu'ils pouvaient commencer à le suivre de partout? Et on connait la patience légendaire de Hiei!

-Hiei n'est pas idiot. Il sait parfaitement qu'il doit être discret.

-C'est super discret de faire la une d'un magazine.

-C'est juste le temps d'une collection. Après, on l'oubliera.

-Et si ça se passe pas comme tu l'as prévu.

-J'utiliserais ta méthode.

-Ah?

-J'aviserais le moment venu. »

Le téléphone de Kurama sonna à ce moment.

« Minamino.

-Bonjour, ici Sayako. Hiei tenait à ce que je vous appelle. Il ne pourra pas rentrer ce soir. Les photos ont fait tellement de bruit que nous tenons une conférence de presse exceptionnelle.

-Ah. Heu... Tout va bien? Hiei va bien?

-Oui, oui. La conférence va permettre aux journalistes d'avoir quelques scoops et l'affaire se dégonflera toute seule.

-Très bien. Dites à Hiei que je... Dites-lui bon courage.

-D'accord. Et si vous souhaitez voir la conférence, elle sera transmise à la télé. A huit heures.

-Merci. »

Il raccrocha. Et fixa Yusuke.

« Ok, j'ai peut-être fait une connerie.

-Du genre?

-J'ai sous-estimé la beauté de Hiei. Apparemment, les photos font un malheur.

-Et merde. »

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

A huit heures moins dix, ils étaient tous dans l'appartement de Kurama, attendant le début de la conférence. Yusuke, Kuwabara lançaient parfois des regards noirs à Kurama. Mais Keiko et Botan ne se lassaient pas de feuilleter les magazines et de regarder les photos de Hiei.

Enfin, l'émission commença.

La première chose que constata Kurama, c'est que Hiei ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. Ce qui était étrange. Puis en y regardant de plus près, il constata que le petit démon faisait un effort démesuré pour paraître sûr de lui.

Heureusement, les questions étaient plutôt adressées à Isaki qu'à Hiei.

Le créateur parlait avec un plaisir manifeste de son travail. Et un micro sourire éclairait le visage de Hiei quand Isaki s'agitait un peu trop.

« Vous avez choisi un modèle inconnu du grand public. Pour quelle raison?

-La nouveauté évidemment! Cette collection constitue un renouveau dans mon oeuvre. Et je voulais un modèle charismatique pour la représenter. Quelque chose de neuf, qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

-Hatsuyuki-kun ne correspond pas aux standards du mannequinat. Rien que sa taille...

-Ma quoi? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Et Isaki éclata de rire. Les journalistes suivirent. L'ambiance se détendit.

« Hatsuyuki-kun. Quels sont vos projets futurs? La maison de disques Mitsuyama se dit prête à signer avec vous. Vous seriez tenté par la chanson?»

Hiei ricana.

« Je chante comme un pied.

-La nouvelle idole Koyomi Makimura vous trouve très à son goût. Accepteriez-vous une rencontre avec elle?

-Non. »

D'habitude, dans ce genre de cas, la réponse était moins claire. On se disait flatté de l'attention et on éludait la question.

« Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'aime déjà quelqu'un. »

Ce fut l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Les questions fusèrent. Qui, quand, où, comment et que faisait cette fille.

Hiei se tourna vers Isaki.

« Vous comprendrez tous que la vie professionnelle et la vie privée sont deux choses bien différentes. Je crois que nous avons répondu à toutes les questions concernant la première. Merci à tous d'être venus. J'espère vous voir dans quelques semaines lors du défilé, termina Isaki.»

Les journalistes continuèrent de crier leurs questions jusqu'à ce que l'équipe ait quitté l'estrade.

A ce moment-là, Kurama perçut nettement le malaise de Hiei. Le petit démon avait compris qu'il avait fait un impair.

« Hé, c'est qui? Demanda Yusuke.

-Ouais, c'est qui? Renchérit Kuwabara. Kurama, t'es au courant, non? »

Kurama ne répondit pas. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait aviser. Sauf que rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Oh, Kurama! Tu partages tes infos ou quoi?

-Je n'en sais rien. Fichez-moi la paix! »

Yusuke et Kuwabara échangèrent un regard.

« Il ne t'a rien dit? C'est pas sympa.

-On croyait qu'il te disait tout.

-En tous cas, je voudrais bien voir la tronche de la fille. »

Kurama gardait le silence. Il avait besoin de voir Hiei. Sauf que la conférence avait eu lieu à Tokyo et que son amant ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain.

Il échangea un regard avec Botan et Keiko.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, commença Keiko. Quelques jours et on n'en parlera plus.

-Au pire, tu as toujours ton pollen de l'oubli, ajouta Botan.

-Je vais pas le saupoudrer sur l'ensemble des journalistes sans parler des téléspectateurs!

-Bien sûr que non. Mais si l'un d'eux découvre quelque chose, tu pourras toujours lui effacer la mémoire, dit Botan.

-Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça, dit Yusuke. C'est cool d'avoir ce moyen là à disposition. Mais faut que Hiei y mette du sien aussi! Donc, plus de promenades sur les toits à toute vitesse, plus d'entraînements en pleine nature.

-Y'a plus simple pour détourner l'attention des journalistes, fit Kuwabara.

-Ah bon?

-Ouais, leur donner exactement ce qu'ils veulent. Hiei n'a qu'à se montrer avec cette fille. Ils feront quelques photos et puis, hop, oublié.

-T'as juste envie de voir la gueule de la nana de Hiei, dit Yusuke.

-Tu m'étonnes que j'ai envie de la voir! Rien que pour me marrer. J'suis sûr que le nabot a aucun goût.

-Et si c'est une yohkai? Y'en a pas mal qui sont restés dans le ningenkai quand les mondes ont été séparés. Hiei peut passer pour un humain. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les yohkais. On fait quoi là? »

Yusuke et Kuwabara continuèrent de discuter. Mais Kurama ne les écoutait plus.

Il sortit sur le balcon pour prendre l'air suivi des deux filles.

« Kurama, c'est peut-être une bonne solution. De leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, suggéra Botan.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis?

-J'ai dit « leur donner ce qu'ils veulent », je n'ai pas dit la vérité.

-Botan a raison. La vérité ne ferait qu'engendrer un scandale. Mais on peut montrer ce qu'on veut. Botan peut jouer la copine de Hiei lors de quelques sorties.

-Moi? fit la guide céleste. Pourquoi moi?

-Parce qu'il faut que ça ait l'air vrai pour tout le monde y compris pour les deux crétins à l'intérieur. Ca ne peut pas être moi évidemment avec Yusuke. Ni Yukina, puisque c'est sa soeur, ça ne fera pas crédible. Chizuru est trop grande pour Hiei et j'ose pas imaginer la réaction de Kuwabara. Il ne reste que toi. Et je pense que ça paraîtra plausible. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Kurama?

-Moi, que du bien. Reste à savoir ce que Hiei en pensera. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Il se jette dans mes bras sitôt arrivé à la maison. J'ai pris ma journée pour être là. Je crois que je l'ai surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver. A peine passé la porte, son visage a perdu son masque et ses traits m'ont paru tirés. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

Quand il me voit, le soulagement envahit son visage. Il se colle contre moi, lève la tête et prend mes lèvres entre les siennes.

Il ne remarque même pas que Keiko et Botan sont là et qu'elles ne ratent pas une miette de ce qui se passe. Mais tant pis, elles savent déjà de toute façon.

Je le serre dans mes bras et lui rend son baiser.

« Je ne veux plus partir, dit-il.

-Et bien, tu ne partiras plus.

-Hn. »

Au son d'une petite toux simulée, Hiei tourne la tête et devient blanc. Puis, il se reprend.

« Ah, t'as du leur dire.

-On savait déjà, Hiei, dit Keiko. Il suffit d'avoir des yeux.

-Ne dis pas ça, dis-je. Ca me donne l'impression que n'importe qui pourrait deviner. »

Un peu plus tard, Hiei engloutit le gâteau que j'ai préparé pour son retour tout en écoutant notre plan.

« Non, dit-il. »

Je le regarde.

« Pourquoi non, Hiei? C'est pourtant une bonne idée.

-Non, je ne mentirais pas! Pas sur ce sujet là! »

Je sens qu'il s'énerve.

« Il ne s'agit pas vraiment de mentir. Juste d'éviter que...

-Si, c'est un mensonge, Kurama. Je t'aime, toi. C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. Tu ne me feras pas dire que... »

Il s'arrête, se mord la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est ma faute, c'est ça?

-Non, Hiei, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est cette société qui est en tort, intervint Keiko. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. Et honnêtement, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. Et oui, on te demande de mentir.

-Mais c'est pour arranger les choses, dit Botan. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et personne ne te demandera de dire que tu m'aimes. T'auras juste à me tenir la main et à aller me chercher une glace ou autre chose. Tu penses que tu pourras le faire?

-Je crois. »

Je suis soulagé. Il vient d'accepter. Mais le regard qu'il me lance est presque froid.

Je remercie les filles avant qu'elles nous quittent. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elles.

Hiei est toujours sur le canapé.

Sans un mot, il sort une liasse de papier de son sac.

« Tiens, c'est un nouveau contrat. Je l'ai pas signé. Je voulais ton avis. »

Je commence à lire les termes juridiques. Isaki est honnête, rien de caché, pas de malversation. Il tient à garder Hiei pour sa prochaine collection.

« C'est tout à fait correct, comme d'habitude venant d'Isaki. Mais... tu le savais déjà, non?

-Ouais. Mais je dois arrêter non?

-Hiei...

-Tu as peur. Pas qu'un journaliste découvre que je suis un yohkai mais qu'on découvre notre histoire. »

Je n'arrive rien à dire. Je ne sais même plus ce qui me fait tant peur. N'a-t-il donc pas peur, lui aussi?

« Je vais dire à Yusuke que... Je vais retourner travailler chez lui. Après le défilé. Ca laisse deux semaines.

-Hiei, c'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux faire. »

Le petit démon se lève.

« Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. »

Sans un mot, Hiei disparaît dans la chambre.

C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça. Et ça ne ressemble pas à une de ses réactions boudeuses qu'il peut avoir. Je le rejoins et il est déjà enfoui sous les couvertures.

« Hiei...

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Hiei, je t'aime. Mais tu ne...

-Je ne comprends pas ce monde, oui! Mais j'ai compris que j'avais pas le droit de t'aimer. Que même toi, tu ne me laissais pas t'aimer! »

Il vient de repousser les couvertures et me fixe d'un air désespéré.

« Je comprends pour le boulot, pour ta famille. Mais pour les autres, pour nos amis? Pourquoi on peut pas être nous-mêmes devant eux?

-Je suis désolé, Hiei. »

Je m'assoie et j'emprisonne son visage entre mes mains.

«Je suis vraiment désolé. Quand ce sera le bon moment...

-Et il arrive quand le bon moment? Dans un an, deux ans? Peut-être plus? »

Il s'échappe des mes mains.

« Hiei, s'il te plait...

-Non.

-Quoi non?

-Non, je ne veux pas t'écouter. Je ferais ce que tu me demandes. Je ferais semblant avec Botan. Mais je ne veux plus entendre tes excuses. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. »

Je le prends dans mes bras, il se débat, puis il cède.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi... Je veux juste rentrer... »

Chez lui? Mais c'est ici chez lui. Et je comprends. Les ténèbres. Son monde. Son monde à lui. Sans moi.

Je le serre plus fort. Et j'attrape ses lèvres entre les miennes. Je lui impose un long baiser. Je l'allonge sur le lit.

« Non. Pas maintenant, dit-il. »

C'est la première fois qu'il se refuse aussi fermement.

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je parcoure son visage et son cou de baisers. Il me repousse et se tourne sur le côté.

« Je t'aime, Hiei. Je t'aime.

-Je sais. »

Je le laisse. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour me pardonner. Et la réconciliation sur l'oreiller ne semble pas être au programme.

Isaki est là aujourd'hui. Il est toujours en train de s'agiter. Là, il montre les projecteurs des mains et demande à ce qu'ils soient déplacés.

Moi, j'attends dessous comme un crétin. Je m'ennuie ferme. Enfin, dans un peu moins de deux semaines, ce sera terminé.

Quand enfin, je peux descendre de l'estrade, je demande à Isaki si je peux le voir, en privé.

Il fait la tête quand je lui tends le contrat non signé. Il bafouille de surprise, me regarde avec des yeux ronds, regarde à nouveau le contrat.

« Mais... mais... mais... qu'est-ce qu'y se passe?

-Je ne peux pas continuer.

-Mais pourquoi? La collection ne s'est jamais aussi bien vendue! Et... Ah, c'est une question de salaire, l'augmentation n'était pas assez importante. Oui, oui, évidemment, je peux voir quelle est ma marge de manoeuvre et te proposer un autre...

-C'est pas l'argent.

-Ah.

-Je peux pas. Les journalistes... Ils sont là tous les jours, devant l'agence. Et... Et je veux pas être considéré comme une bête curieuse. Je sais que j'ai gaffé quand...

-Non, non, non, j'aurais du t'avertir. J'ai tellement l'habitude de travailler avec des personnes qui savent comment agir devant eux que je ne t'ai pas assez briefé.

-C'est trop tard de toute façon.

-Mais ça date juste de trois jours. Ils vont se lasser et...

-Mes amis ont décidé que je devais leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. »

Isaki rit.

« Oui, c'est une méthode. Mais le risque, c'est aussi de les voir devenir de plus en plus insistants si tu dévoiles une partie de ta vie.

-J'y avais pas pensé. Enfin, on sort samedi. Et y'a une fille qui...

-Tu montres ta petite amie à la presse.

-Non. C'est juste une amie. La personne que j'aime, c'est Ku... Minamino. Vous le connaissez. Je suis avec lui.»

Isaki éclate de rire.

« Et ben, si je m'attendais à ça! En effet, ça peut être problématique. Mais la solution de tes amis n'est pas la bonne.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu ne vas pas jouer cette comédie juste une fois, mais plusieurs fois. Et à la longue, ça peut être usant... Tiens, j'y pense. Tu peux rester un peu plus longtemps un de ces soirs? J'aimerais te présenter des personnes qui pourraient t'aider.

-Je peux, oui. J'ai pas spécialement envie de rentrer à la maison en ce moment.

-Oh! Dispute conjugale, je suppose.

-Hn. »

Kurama serait bien étonné de me voir parler aussi franchement avec Isaki. Mais ce mec, il est vraiment particulier. Il est tellement à fond dans son truc qu'il ne perd pas de temps à émettre des jugements sur les gens.

Il ne m'a jamais dit un mot sur la façon dont je me comportais. Et pourtant, j'ai accumulé les gaffes. J'ai cramé une chemise parce que j'ai mal contrôlé mon dragon noir. J'ai piqué une crise quand une des assistantes a paumé ma pierre de Hirui. Toute l'équipe s'est retrouvé à genoux en train de la chercher.

Je ne voulais pas manger ce que Sayako me ramenait parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle n'a pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi je m'obstinais à manger les bentos que Kurama me préparait alors que mon contrat prévoyait la nourriture. Elle m'a laissé faire. Elle m'a juste demandé ce qu'elle devait faire des repas prévus pour moi.

« Ben, arrête de les acheter!

-Hiei. Je ne peux pas. C'est une close de ton contrat et il faut la respecter. Tu as droit à des repas s'élevant à un montant bien précis.

-Bon, j'suis pas le seul à manger ici, non? »

Après, avec l'argent, elle a acheté des boissons et des trucs à grignoter qu'elle a laissé dans le frigo. Tout le monde a le droit de se servir. Je trouve ça bien. Isaki a haussé les sourcils quand il a vu ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais il n'a rien dit. Je l'ai même vu se servir dans le frigo à son tour.

Une fois, un sponsor a voulu envoyer un autre mannequin. Une fille. Ils voulaient absolument qu'elle figure sur quelques photos. J'ai pas tout compris mais j'ai vu qu'Isaki n'aimait pas ça.

« N'importe quoi! avait-il ragé. C'est une collection pour hommes, bon sang! Et j'ai déjà refusé leur proposition. On a déjà leur table, leur chaise, leur canapé hideux pour les photos! On va pas en plus se taper à photographier leur modèle! Qu'ils fassent le boulot eux-mêmes! »

La fille était là le lendemain pourtant. Je descendais du bus quand j'ai vu une grosse voiture s'arrêter devant l'entrée du studio.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais en train d'attendre que Miyu, la maquilleuse s'occupe de moi, quand une ningen blonde et plus grande que moi m'a attrapé.

« Va me chercher de l'eau, toi. Et vite, j'ai vraiment soif. »

C'était la première fois qu'on me parlait ainsi. Ici, tout le monde me parle de façon normale. Comme si j'étais humain. Comme si j'étais... je sais pas... digne de respect peut-être.

« Et toi, avait-elle continué en désignant Miyu, tu comptes me faire attendre encore longtemps? Tu ne pouvais pas déballer tous ces pots avant? Et j'espère que tu as des bons produits, ma peau ne supporte que le maquillage de marque.

-Oui, madame. Je... Je me dépêche. »

Là, j'avais ouvert de grands yeux. Au début, Miyu était intimidée quand elle était avec moi. Et je l'étais aussi. Je gigotais toujours quand elle me tartinait plein de trucs sur la figure et des fois sur le corps. Au début, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était puis un jour, elle s'est énervée.

« Hatsuyuki-san! Le fauteuil te brûle les fesses ou quoi? Comment veux-tu que je travaille si tu t'agites comme ça?

-Et pourquoi t'es toujours en train de me tartiner des trucs sur la figure? Ca colle ces machins, et ça pue!

-Du maquillage Channel qui pue? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre!

-Hn.

-Hatsuyuki-san, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on te maquille?

-Pour m'emmerder? »

Elle avait souri.

« C'est une question de lumière. Le maquillage accroche la lumière. Regarde. » Elle avait montré son poignet. « Si je mets juste une petite touche de poudre ici... Et que je le mets dans la lumière...

-Hé! La couleur change... On dirait presque que ça brille.

-Hé oui. Tu comprends maintenant?

-Je crois, oui.

-Bien. Alors arrêtes de t'agiter et laisses-moi bosser!

-Hn. »

Depuis, je la laissais travailler et elle était beaucoup plus détendue.

« Bon, elle arrive cette boisson ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans mes jambes, le nabot? Tu sais pas aller chercher à boire? Et pas de l'eau du robinet, je veux de l'eau minérale! »

Miyu a fermé les yeux. Elle savait de quoi j'étais capable. Toute l'équipe le savait. Depuis le caprice que j'ai fait lorsque ma pierre de Hirui a été égarée. Rétrospectivement, j'ai un peu honte de mon attitude de ce jour.

J'ai fixé la grande ningen d'un air mauvais.

« Dis donc, pétasse! Tu comptes nous parler comme à des chiens encore longtemps? Parce qu'on risque de mordre à la longue! »

Elle m'a regardé comme un extraterrestre. Puis elle a sourit, presque cruellement.

« Espèce de petit assistant sans cervelle... Tu aimes ta vie, là. Ben dis-lui adieu parce que tu ne retrouveras jamais le moindre petit boulot dans le show-biz.

-C'est ça, ouais. Matsuda-san! »

Le chef de la sécurité est arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hiei-chan? »

Oui, c'est un molosse, je lui parais tout petit et il n'arrête pas de dire que je lui rappelle ses gamins alors il m'appelle Hiei-chan.

« Tu peux nous débarrasser de cette chose? »

Miyu a commencé à sourire. La blonde a cligné plusieurs fois des paupières très rapidement.

« Mais... Mais...

-Par ici, mademoiselle, je vais vous indiquer la sortie. »

Matsuda lui a pris le bras, gentiment mais fermement.

« Mais... Mais... Mais je suis Ichimaru Kamiko, je suis mannequin!

-Mais pas celui d'Isaki-sama. Le mannequin d'Isaki-sama vient de me demander de vous raccompagner à la sortie. »

Elle s'est retournée et m'a fixé d'un air étonné.

« C'est un malentendu. C'est... Je veux dire que... »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Matsuda l'a mis dehors.

Sayako est arrivée juste après en criant.

« Isaki a réussi à nous débarrasser du mannequin féminin.

-Oh ça, Matsuda s'en est déjà chargé, j'ai dit. »

Et Miyu et moi, on a souri.

Isaki et Sayako ont été un peu surpris quand il ont appris ce que j'avais fait. Mais ils n'ont rien dit. Surtout quand ils ont appris que cette fille avait mal parlé à Miyu.

J'ai des mauvais côtés, ils le savent.

Mais je crois qu'ils voient aussi que je fais des efforts. Je ne râle jamais lors des contretemps dus à des problèmes techniques.

Je ne dis rien quand il faut faire des retouches sur les vêtements et que la séance prend du retard. Je vois bien que les mecs font de leur mieux eux aussi. Et si Isaki a été surpris au début que je refuse plein de choses, comme une voiture avec un chauffeur, des cadeaux de sponsors, maintenant, il ne se donne plus la peine de me demander si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Il sait que je demanderais si c'était le cas. Parce que j'en ai besoin. Certainement pas parce que j'en ai envie. Et puis aussi, jamais je ne parlerais comme cette fille. Je sais ce que ça fait d'entendre des insultes, des insinuations, de prendre des coups. Je le sais. Je ne ferais pas la même chose aux autres. Je n'aime toujours pas les ningens. Mais je crois que je commence à aimer les gens ici.

Car pour eux, je suis moi. Et ça leur suffit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Hiei est parti sans un mot ce matin. Les discussions se limitent au strict minimum depuis qu'il est rentré. Avant, il ne disait déjà pas grand chose. Là, c'est à peine s'il ouvre la bouche. J' ai passé ma journée de travail dans le brouillard. Et là, j'attend, j'attend que Hiei rentre. D'ailleurs, mon petit démon est en retard. La sonnette. Ah, il a oublié ses clefs.

« Maman? Mais... Heu, c'était prévu que tu passes?

-Bonjour, mon chéri.

-Pardon, bonjour.

-Hiei est là?

-Heu... Tu viens voir Hiei?

-Oui. J'ai deux trois petites choses à lui donner. »

Là, je commence à trouver ça louche. Depuis quatre mois, ma mère passe régulièrement, au moins une fois par semaine. Et la plupart du temps, ce n'est même pas pour moi!

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe avec Hiei et toi?

-Rien du tout. Il aime bien lire. Donc, je lui apporte des livres.

-Hein? Ben, pourquoi il ne m'a pas demandé?

-C'est important?

-Quoi?

-Qu'il dépende de quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois. »

Je la regarde fixement.

« Maman, je ne comprends pas.

-Je crois que si. Allez, viens t'asseoir. C'est toi qui as besoin d'explications pour une fois. »

Elle prépare du thé et je sais qu'il va être parfaitement dosé. Je retrouve une sensation rassurante de confort. Elle s'installe enfin, me tendant une des deux tasses.

Elle me sourit.

« Je ne sais pas comment Hiei a vécu jusque là. Il ne m'a dit que les grandes lignes. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est en train de changer, d'apprendre. Et que tu dois commencer à le laisser prendre ses propres décisions.

-Et s'il se trompe?

-Et bien, il se trompera et il s'en remettra. Il a affronté tellement de choses. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait encore quelque chose qui lui fait peur.

-Maman... Tu...

-Tu dois lui faire confiance!

-Et si ses décisions avaient des répercussions sur d'autres personnes?

-Toi par exemple. »

Je me tais. Ma mère a parfaitement cerné la personnalité de Hiei. Et elle me connaît.

« Tu es toujours tellement prudent, Shuichi. Tellement attentif à ne pas faire de vagues. Tu as aussi le droit de mener ta vie comme tu l'entends. Je ne t'en aimerais pas moins.

-Ca j'en suis pas sûr. »

Je mets la main devant ma bouche. Je n'ai pas dit ça à voix haute, non?

« Et bien tu devrais en être sûr. »

Elle se lève et récupère son sac à main.

« Dis à Hiei que je repasserais une autre fois, dit-elle en remettant ses chaussures. Quant à toi, j'attends que tu m'amènes la personne que tu aimes à la maison. Une rencontre officielle. Et crois-moi, je t'aimerais toujours. »

Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de la questionner. Est-ce que Hiei lui a dit?

Non, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mais alors... Décidément, ma mère n'arrêtera jamais de me surprendre.

Le sourire qu'afficha Shiori dès qu'elle sortit de l'appartement était franchement amusé. Son fils avait encore besoin de ses conseils. Et ils ne seraient pas superflus, loin de là.

« Shiori-san?

-Ah Hiei, dit-elle en remarquant le jeune homme qui arrivait.

-Mince, j'ai oublié.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'ai déposé des nouveaux livres. Ils sont de plus en plus compliqués, ça ne te pose pas de problème?

-Pas pour l'instant, non. Merci. Shuichi est à la maison?

-Oui. »

Elle l'observa quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hiei? Shuichi a le même air soucieux que toi.

-C'est rien. C'est à cause de mon travail.

-Oh oui, j'ai vu les photos, elles sont magnifiques. Tu es magnifique.

-Hn. »

Shiori sourit. Le garçon n'avait même pas du se rendre compte de sa beauté.

« Mais y'a des gens qui arrêtent pas de m'embêter maintenant. Des journalistes...

-Je vois. Et que comptes-tu faire?

-Ben, Shuichi a proposé une solution.

-Et qu'en penses-tu? »

Hiei fit la moue. Et Shiori comprit que la décision prise par son fils ne convenait pas du tout à Hiei.

« Et si tu faisais les choses à ta manière? Si tu décidais toi-même?

-Je ne sais pas... Shu...

-Tu en es capable, Hiei. Shuichi n'a pas toujours raison.

-C'est vrai? »

Shiori éclata de rire.

« Oui, c'est vrai.

-Merci.

-De rien. A bientôt. Peut-être chez moi, qui sait? »

Sur cette petite phrase anodine et un sourire, Shiori se remit en route. Hiei était parfait. Parfait pour Shuichi. Mais il fallait que ce dernier l'accepte. Et aussi qu'il accepte pour une fois de ne pas rentrer dans cette sacro-sainte normalité.

Shiori ne lui avait jamais demandé cela.

Kurama me montrait ce que j'allais porter samedi. Et il m'expliquait où on allait aller. Au parc d'attraction. Je pourrais alors monter dans un manège pour les amoureux, offrir une glace à Botan. Et aussi éviter d'éventrer quoi que ce soit. Yusuke et Keiko seraient avec nous.

« Et toi?

-Quoi, moi?

-Pourquoi tu viens pas?

-Parce que c'est une sortie entre couples. Et que je suis seul. »

Là, j'ai tiqué.

« Tu n'es pas seul!

-Je sais, je sais. Enfin, officiellement, je suis seul. Donc...

-Et si on faisait une sortie comme d'habitude, avec tout le monde. Et je reste un peu plus avec Botan...

-Je ne sais pas trop. Passons, je range tes vêtements là. »

Il avait choisi un jean ordinaire et un tee-shirt tout aussi ordinaire. Sans doute pour faire croire que j'étais ordinaire moi aussi.

« Isaki me prêtera des fringues si je demande.

-Non. Mieux vaut que tu aies l'air le plus normal possible.

-Hn. »

Il me fixa.

« Hiei, je fais de mon mieux, crois-moi. Cette situation ne m'amuse pas plus que toi!

-Alors pourquoi tu t'emmerdes avec tout ça?

-Regarde! »

Il désigna le téléphone qui était décroché.

« Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont débrouillés mais ils ont eu notre numéro de téléphone. En une demie heure, il y a eu plus de vingt appels. Et j'ai beau leur dire que c'est un faux numéro, ils insistent. Certains me posent des questions comme si j'étais toi. Et... Et...

-Et quoi?

-Et y'en a même un qui m'a demandé pourquoi tu habitais avec un homme?

-T'as qu'à lui dire d'aller s'occuper de sa vie avant de pourrir la notre.

-Très drôle. Je suis pas sûr que le coup du faux numéro fonctionne encore longtemps. Et heureusement qu'ils ne connaissent pas notre adresse. D'ailleurs, tu as fait attention en rentrant... »

Je suis étonné. Je crois bien que mon kitsu est en train de paniquer. Lui qui sait tout, qui arrive à tout gérer. Je tends la main et lui attrape le bras.

« Calme-toi, Kurama. »

Depuis que je suis revenu de Tokyo, je ne l'ai pas touché. Là, il se jette dans mes bras.

« Tu me manques, Hiei. Je sais que tu m'en veux mais...

-Pardon, je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin, pas trop. Je sais que tu as peur.

-Hiei, je n'ai pas peur pour moi. Pas uniquement, j'ai peur pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si les gens commencent à te montrer du doigt, à être désagréable avec toi juste parce que tu es avec moi?

-Bah, j'en cramerais un ou deux, ça découragera les autres.

-Hiei..., dit-il en affichant un tout petit sourire.

-Kurama. Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai été dénigré. C'est pas des ningens abrutis qui vont changer quoi que ce soit. Je vivrais comme j'en ai envie. Et je veux être avec toi.

-Moi aussi, Hiei. Mais j'ai toujours peur...

-Alors, viens... Viens par là. »

Je me lève, l'entraînant avec moi, le guidant jusqu'à la chambre. Jusqu'au lit.

« Dans trois minutes, tu ne penseras même plus à avoir peur, dis-je en le regardant dans le yeux. »

Et je l'embrasse. Encore, encore. Je le déshabille vite. Je couvre son corps de baisers. Il gémit. Et se détend enfin.

Tout le monde est parti, hormis Isaki.

Il est devant les penderies en train de rêvasser. Enfin, de travailler. Mais il a toujours l'air d'être complètement à l'ouest quand il travaille.

« Oh, le voilà! Il est trop chou! »

Je me retourne et je fronce les sourcils.

Deux hommes s'approchent vers moi. Et flûte, je pensais que Kurama était grand, Kuwabara aussi mais j'en vois pas si souvent que ça des ningens comme eux.

Mais là, ces deux-là font quasiment la même taille, bien un mètre quatre-vingt.

Il y en a un aux cheveux châtains qui rebiquent un peu partout et un autre aux cheveux sombres bien coiffés, plus âgé, plus sérieux.

« Kato. Ne t'exprime pas comme ça, les gens peuvent mal le prendre, fait le brun.

-Je vois pas pourquoi. Hatsuyuki-kun, toutes mes félicitations, tu as fait un boulot du tonnerre.

-Hn.

-Oh, je m'appelle Kato. Et voici Iwaki.

-Kato a raison, c'est du bon boulot. Et ce n'est pas évident de travailler avec Isaki. Il change d'avis toutes les deux minutes. Je le sais, j'ai travaillé pour lui!

-Pas évident? »

Je dois paraître surpris. Et je le suis. Je n'ai jamais trouvé Isaki compliqué. Il est comme il est. Il change d'avis, souvent. Des fois, j'essaie quinze vêtements de suite avant qu'il ne me demande de remettre le premier. Mais je croyais que c'était normal.

« C'est vrai, tu débutes. Beaucoup de mannequins n'aiment pas travailler avec Isaki. Il prend énormément de temps, il veut une disponibilité totale. Mais c'est aussi...

-Le meilleur? »

Iwaki me sourit.

« En effet. Et je crois que je commence aussi à comprendre pourquoi il t'a choisi. Tu es entier.

-J'ai pas l'impression de l'être en ce moment.

-Oh, te manquerait-il quelqu'un? Ton amant? Fait Kato. »

Je le fixe avec un air menaçant. Et Iwaki aussi a un regard réprobateur.

« Comment est-ce que...

-Pas d'inquiétude, fait Kato en agitant les mains. A ton avis, pourquoi Isaki nous as demandé de venir? »

Kato me fait un clin d'oeil et entoure amoureusement Iwaki de ses bras.

« Kato...

-Quoi, c'est plus simple de faire comme ça. »

Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Ils sont ensemble.

« On va s'asseoir. Je pense qu'il y a pas mal de choses à dire. »

Un peu plus tard, je pense cerner enfin ces deux mecs. Ils sont complètement différents l'un de l'autre mais leur interaction est intéressante à voir. Et leur histoire l'est tout autant à écouter.

Je ne les connaissais pas. Et pourtant, ils sont célèbres. Le premier couple gay qui s'affiche dans le métier.

« Je viens d'arriver par ici. Je connais pas vraiment les coutumes, les trucs dans ce genre et encore moins les rumeurs.

-C'est pas grave. C'est rafraîchissant quelqu'un qui nous voit différemment. Ah, c'est dur, la célébrité!

-Prétentieux, va, dit Iwaki.

-Mais c'est aussi grâce à notre métier qu'on s'est rencontré. »

Le regard de Kato est tendre quand il regarde Iwaki. Et même si ce dernier fait preuve d'une peu plus de retenue, il a la même lueur dans les yeux.

Un peu plus d'une demie heure plus tard, Isaki nous rejoint. Et il nous expose son plan.

Je crois qu'à la fin, je souriais presque.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Hiei vient d'annuler tous les plans prévus pour le lendemain.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette séance photo? Je croyais que vous prépariez la présentation de la collection maintenant?

-C'est pour du parfum.

-Quoi? »

Là, je ne comprends plus rien. Je croyais que Hiei devait arrêter son boulot. Que c'était fini.

« Isaki me l'a demandé comme un service. Je pouvais pas refuser... »

Il commence à faire une moue à la fois boudeuse et coupable.

« Je sais ce qu'on avait décidé mais... enfin, c'était important pour Isaki. Il avait négocié ça bien avant que je décide d'arrêter. C'est un parfum connu...

-En plus? Super.

-Kurama...

-Pardon. »

Il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

« Désolé. On remettra la sortie à une prochaine fois. »

Ma mère a sans doute raison. Je devrais le laisser prendre ses propres décisions. Et puis, c'est vrai que moi aussi cette situation m'énerve. Ca fait maintenant plusieurs jours que Kuwabara passe me voir pour demander si je sais enfin qui est la copine de Hiei.

Yusuke est tombé sur le cul -littéralement, il s'est laissé tombé sur le canapé- quand on lui a dit que Botan et Hiei étaient ensemble. Il n'a pas l'air d'y croire.

D'ailleurs, ils doivent débarquer dans les dix minutes qui viennent. Aussi, je repousse Hiei qui aventure ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.

« Tu sais quoi, j'aimerais qu'on simplifie notre vie, dit-il.

-Du genre?

-Du genre qu'on s'évite les soirées entre amis tous les deux jours. Trop d'amis égal moins de sexe.

-Hiei, réfléchis, ça fait combien de temps que tu ne les as pas vu? »

Je le vois devenir songeur.

« Heu... Pas assez longtemps? »

Je souris.

« Tu n'as pas eu une minute à toi. Ils ne t'ont pas vu depuis plus d'un mois. Et ils n'arrêtent pas de me questionner. Ils sont vraiment curieux.

-A quel propos?

-Mais ton travail! Hiei, tu es une célébrité maintenant. Bon, à un petit niveau. Mais pour eux, c'est un grand changement.

-Je vois pas en quoi. »

La sonnette a retentit.

« Et en plus, ils sont ponctuels, fait chier. »

Je souris, dépose un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Hier. Et je vais ouvrir la porte.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? Dis-je en regardant Kuwabara.

-Une erreur. »

Il est chargé d'une pile de magazine. Des dizaines d'exemplaires du même magazine, celui où est Hiei.

« Explique.

-J'ai dit que je connaissais Hiei. Et les filles de ma classe m'ont demandé de lui faire signer leur magazine. Elles sont pires que des sangsues. J'espère que le nabot est de bonne humeur.

-Tu espères mal, dit Hiei. Je vais pas m'emmerder pour toi. »

Kuwabara est entré.

« C'est beau l'esprit d'équipe vu par un nain psychopathe.

-Tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul, tu te débrouilles.

-Allez, deux trois autographes, c'est pas la mer à boire.

-Non.

-Et merde! Qui c'est qui va passer pour le mytho de service lundi?

-C'est Ku-wa-ba-ra, heu! Fit Botan en arrivant, n'ayant pas perdu une miette de la discussion. »

Kazuma maugrée et fixe Hiei méchamment. Celui-ci lui renvoie son regard. Mais en plus méchant et beaucoup plus sadique.

Je n'ai pas le temps de fermer la porte que Yusuke et Keiko sont là. Eux ne trimballent pas de magazines, heureusement.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde est installé autour de la table basse. Yusuke et Keiko dans un fauteuil. Kuwabara et Botan sur le canapé. Et Hiei sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'crois que y'a des félicitations qui s'imposent! Dit Yusuke.

-Ah bon? fait Kuwabara.

-Ouais, bon, Botan, Hiei. Bravo, on est bien content pour vous deux.

-Hein? Ca veut dire quoi ça?

-C'est Botan la copine de Hiei. »

La bouche de Kuwabara s'ouvre et je crois qu'il va se décrocher la mâchoire.

« Mais t'es maso ou quoi, Botan? Toi avec Hiei?

-Ben quoi? Fait la guide céleste. Je suis pas plus moche qu'une autre!

-J'ai jamais dit ça! Mais Hiei! Hiei bordel et... »

Kuwabara s'arrête. Fixe Botan puis Hiei. Puis il commence à ricaner.

« Ouais, ok, très drôle! C'est une bonne blague mais c'est un peu trop gros pour qu'on y croit. »

Je le regarde.

« Ah bon? Pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu persuadé que c'est une blague?

-Kurama, j'te rappelle que j'ai un don pour ces trucs là. Et là, je capte rien. Y'a pas la moindre interaction amoureuse entre le nabot » -grognement de la part de Hiei - « et Botan. Bordel, y'a plus de tension sexuelle entre toi et Hiei qu'entre eux deux si on va par là! »

Puis il s'arrête, me regarde, regarde Hiei. Je verrais presque les rouages de son cerveau tourner. Putain, il va tout découvrir! Et à cause de moi en plus! Il ne se serait jamais posé la moindre question si je n'avais pas essayé de leur faire croire que Botan et Hiei étaient ensemble!

Il faut dire aussi que Hiei aurait pu faire un effort et s'asseoir à côté de Botan au lieu de se tirer vers la fenêtre.

« Enfin, mon don est pas infaillible non plus! Conclut-il. »

Je suis soulagé pour un instant.

« C'était des conneries? Dit Yusuke. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de nous raconter des trucs pareilles? Keiko et moi, on y a vraiment cru et... »

Il regarde sa femme.

« Non... Tu le savais?

-Ben... En fait, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée.

-Sauvez-moi bordel, je suis marié à un démon! »

J'interviens à ce moment-là.

« C'est à cause du travail de Hiei. Les journalistes ne cessent de le harceler pour savoir qui est la fille. Alors, on a pensé que... Enfin, on s'est dit que Botan pourrait jouer le jeu, quoi.

-Elle doit vraiment avoir une sale gueule, dit Kuwabara.

-De qui tu parles?

-De la nana de Hiei. Des cornes sur la tête et une peau verte, j'imagine. Peut-être des tentacules aussi...

-Ben ouais, c'est ta cousine, dit Hiei. C'est de famille la mocheté!

-Abruti.

-Crétin.

-Nabot.

-Atrophié du gland!

-Handicapé du cerveau!

-Ningen rôti!

-Pff. C'est quoi cette insulte à deux balles? Tu me déçois, Hiei, d'habitude, tu fais mieux et... Putain, c'est chaud! AAAAAHHHHH! »

Et comme à l'accoutumée, Kuwabara se met à décrire des cercles jusqu'à ce que je l'oriente vers la cuisine où j'entends le robinet s'ouvrir.

« Je vais te faire payer la facture d'eau si tu continues, Hiei, dis-je.

-C'est cher?

-Très cher. »

Il fait la moue.

« Il y a assez sur le truc où t'as mis mon argent? »

J'éclate de rire.

« Hiei, tu pourrais t'acheter un océan avec ce qu'il y a sur ton compte. »

Yusuke émet un sifflement.

« C'est tant que ça? C'est si bien payé que ça?

-Oh oui. Je mentais pas quand je disais que Hiei pouvait vivre pendant quelques années avec ce qu'il a gagné.

-Super. Je sais qui taxer quand je serais fauché maintenant. Et... et on s'éloigne du sujet de conversation principale. A savoir la copine de notre pote richissime.

-En fait... En fait... »

Hiei me regarde. Il attend. Je sais ce qu'il attend. Que je dise qu'il n'y a pas de fille. Que c'est moi qu'il aime. Qu'on est ensemble. Et je ne sais plus quoi répondre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Hiei pousse un soupir.

« Il n'y a personne, dit-il. J'aime quelqu'un, ouais. C'est tout.

-Le nabot amoureux, ricane Kuwabara.

-Quoi, les crétins ont bien le droit d'après ce que je vois. Alors pourquoi pas moi?

-Et c'est qui?

-Quelqu'un que je ne peux pas aimer. »

Il me regarde en disant ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me faire du mal. Il fait juste les choses à sa manière.

« Oh, fait Yusuke. C'est vrai que Mukuro est restée dans les ténèbres. Désolé Hiei. J'avais jamais pensé à ça. »

Même Kuwabara a l'air désolé.

Les filles me regardent. Elles aussi, elles attendent. Mais je n'arrive rien à dire.

« Non, Yusuke, tu te plantes. C'est pas Mukuro, reprend Hiei.

-Ah.

-Et je préfère pas dire qui c'est. Maintenant, vous me lâchez, ok? »

Le ton est suffisamment menaçant pour faire dévier le sujet sur la nouvelle table basse que je viens d'acheter. Et on arrive à passer dix minutes dessus. C'est fou ce que Hiei peut les faire flipper.

Au dessert, Yusuke revient sur le sujet qui fâche.

« Bon et cette sortie au parc d'attraction, on y va? Parce que j'ai déjà les billets.

-Oh zut! Non, c'est annulé. Hiei travaille demain.

-Pas grave, moi, j'ai pas cours. Je prend la place du nabot!

-Donc, tout le petit stratagème que vous avez monté est reporté, dit Yusuke.

-Oui. Enfin, on verra, dis-je.

-Tiens pendant que j'y pense, tu sais que ça sonne toujours occupé quand j'appelle ici. A chaque fois, je dois appeler sur ton portable.

-Je sais. J'ai débranché le téléphone. Les journalistes n'arrêtent pas de téléphoner. Je crois que je vais changer le numéro. »

Je crois que Keiko voit à quel point ça m'effraie aussi elle se tourne vers Hiei.

« Tu prépares encore le défilé demain? Ca prend un temps fou, dis-donc.

-Isaki est perfectionniste mais non, demain, je fais encore des photos. Pour un parfum.

-Ah lequel?

-Heu... Aucune idée. »

Keiko éclate de rire.

« Et on les verra bientôt?

-Hum. Mercredi, je crois. Mais pas seulement dans les magazines. Dans la rue aussi.

-Quoi? »

Là, c'est moi qui vient de crier.

« Mais tu n'as jamais dit ça!

-Tu ne m'as pas demandé non plus! Riposte-t-il.

-Mais enfin Hiei! C'est du grand n'importe quoi là! »

Je suis furieux. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui lit des magazines de mode. Donc, le succès de Hiei pouvait encore être minimiser. Avec le défilé, il apparaîtra sur quelques chaines de télé mais c'était Isaki qui sera le plus en vue. Mais là... Là, c'était tout le japon qui allait pouvoir le voir. Et le reconnaître.

« De toutes façons, c'est trop tard maintenant, dit-il. J'vais prendre l'air. »

Il ouvre la fenêtre.

« Hiei! Sors par la porte! Normalement.

-Hn. »

Il obéit sans un mot.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça Kurama? Me demande Yusuke. Je croyais que t'étais content qu'il s'adapte et tout.

-Je le suis mais... mais là c'est un peu trop, non.

-Pas vraiment. Tiens, pendant que j'y pense. J'ai reçu les papiers de Hiei. Le gouvernement a fait du bon travail. Il est né ici, donc il a la nationalité japonaise. Mais il a grandi à l'étranger. En Amérique du sud, je crois, faudra vérifier. Ses parents étaient chercheurs. Ils sont décédés il y a quelques années.

-Y'a pas moyen que des gens découvrent que c'est faux?

-Tu parles, bien sûr que non! C'est des pros quand même les mecs! C'est pas le premier yohkai dont ils fabriquent l'identité. Faudra donner les grandes lignes à Hiei, qu'il fasse pas d'impair.

D'ailleurs, j'ai vu notre contact aux services secrets. Il est super rassuré de voir des yohkais s'intégrer.

-Tu veux dire que le travail de Hiei a un aspect positif?

-Et comment! Ils nous prendraient presque pour des gens normaux maintenant! »

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas durer.

Il n'y a pas plus de monde que d'habitude. Isaki n'aime pas qu'il y ait trop de gens. Ca m'arrange. Ca fait plus de boulot pour tout le monde mais personne ne semble s'en soucier.

Moi par contre, je suis mal à l'aise. Depuis hier. Je suis rentré alors que tout le monde était reparti. Kurama était déjà couché.

Je me suis déshabillé et je me suis glissé dans le lit. Il est venu se coller contre moi et je l'ai entouré de mes bras. Nous n'avons pas parlé. Mais nous avons fait l'amour. Doucement. Pour calmer sa peur.

Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire ne va pas lui plaire. Mais si je lui en avais parlé, il aurait essayé de m'en décourager.

Pourtant, il a réussi à me communiquer un peu de sa peur parce que je suis en train de me demander si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

« Hiei, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Iwaki vient de poser la main sur mon épaule.

« Je me demande si je fais pas une connerie. Tout le monde va me voir! Je pourrais plus sortir et...

-Hé, du calme. Déjà, on peut essayer d'arranger certaines choses.

-Ah bon? Quoi?

-Et bien... Deux minutes, je reviens. »

Il disparaît. Et revient dix minutes plus tard avec Isaki.

« Miyu, tu peux venir.

-Bien sûr, chef. Mon maquillage ne va pas.

-Il est parfait comme d'habitude. Mais j'aimerais qu'on essaie quelque chose de différent cette fois. Au niveau des cheveux aussi.

-Différent comment?

-Vraiment différent. J'te fais confiance.»

Miyu sourit. Elle m'entraîne vers la petite table qui croulent sous ses instruments de torture.

« Ok, là, je crois que je vais pouvoir m'amuser.

-Sadique!

-Hiei!

-Hn. »

Elle ne m'a pas seulement tartiné le visage, elle m'a aussi tiré les cheveux et elle a mis plein de trucs collants dessus. Cette fille est pire qu'un démon.

Au bout d'une heure, je commence à en avoir ma claque. C'est jamais aussi long!

« Bon, c'est fini maintenant?

-Deux petites minutes! Rhaa, tes cheveux essaient d'avoir ma peau...

-Si seulement.

-Je vais devoir remettre du gel, impossible de les faire tenir! »

Enfin, elle m'indique que je peux me lever.

« Tu veux voir le résultat? Demande-t-elle. »

Je hausse les épaules. Tout le monde m'attend. Je vais pas les faire poireauter pour aller m'admirer dans une glace. Je la connais ma gueule.

Je lance un regard noir à Iwaki.

« C'était quoi le but de tout ça? »

Kato éclate de rire.

« Oh oui, toi, t'es vraiment rafraîchissant! »

Et la séance photo commence. Certaines où je dois poser seul, d'autres avec Iwaki et Kato.

Isaki s'arrange pour que je ne sois jamais debout à côté de l'un d'eux.

Des fois, je crois que je complexe un peu sur ma taille...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

« Hiei? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?

-Quoi, ça?

-Tes cheveux! Et ton visage! Et c'est un piercing à ton nez? »

Je décolle le petit truc brillant que Miyu m'a mis sur le nez. Kurama semble soulagé.

« Je voulais vite rentrer alors j'ai pas enlevé tous ces trucs. »

Kurama me regarde.

« Quoi? C'est moche?

-Bien au contraire, tu es très beau.

-Si tu le dis. »

J'attrape sa nuque et je l'embrasse. Et je file dans la salle de bains. Je croise mon reflet dans le miroir et je m'arrête brusquement.

Mes mèches blanches sont rouges. Mes cheveux sont un peu plaqués en arrière et j'ai juste des mèches rebelles qui tombent sur mon visage. On dirait un mélange de la coiffure de Kato et de celle d'Iwaki. Mes yeux paraissent marrons et pas rouges avec ce qu'elle m'a mis sur les paupières.

Je ne me reconnais pas. J'éclate de rire. Oui, personne ne va me reconnaître quand je sortirais sans rien dans la rue.

Heureusement, tous ces trucs devraient partir sous la douche d'après Miyu. Si c'est pas le cas, je la tue.

Je pense à Kurama. Peut-être que je pourrais lui dire maintenant que c'est fait.

La vitre de la douche vient de glisser.

« Désolé, dit Kurama en entrant. Tu prenais trop de temps. Et je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide. »

Je lui parlerais après. Je lui saute dessus. Et on mêle nos langues très rapidement. Hier, c'était calme, doux. Aujourd'hui, je veux autre chose. Et Kurama aussi.

Il me soulève, s'insinue entre mes jambes. Il me plaque contre le mur froid.

« Hiei, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Alors ne me fais pas attendre. »

Quand il me pénètre, je réprime un petit cri de douleur. Ces derniers temps, c'était plutôt tendre. J'ai un peu perdu l'habitude quand c'est un peu plus violent.

« Pardon, Hiei. Je... » Il essaye de se retirer et je le retiens.

« Tais-toi. Ne bouge pas! »

Il fait exactement ce que je lui demande. Et c'est une torture.

« Kurama!

-Oui?

-Bon sang! Baise-moi à la fin! »

Il sourit, m'embrasse à me faire perdre mon souffle et commence à se mouvoir entre mes jambes. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Jusqu'à ce que je ne vois plus rien.

Quand je reprends mes esprits, je suis allongé sur le sol et Kurama est sur moi.

« Hiei, ça va?

-Oh oui. »

Il me sourit et m'embrasse encore pendant qu'il se retire.

Il effleure mes joues de ses doigts.

« Tu as encore des traces de maquillage. Allez, je t'aide. Debout.

-Debout? T'es marrant toi. »

Il sourit et me lève. Mes jambes tremblent un peu.

Kurama me lave les cheveux. Et je vois l'eau devenir rougeâtre.

« Hum, j'me disais bien qu'il y avait des mèches blanches quelque part. Ah, c'est mieux ainsi. »

Et sous prétexte de me laver, il passe ses mains partout sur mon corps.

Je ne vais pas me plaindre. Ca fait une éternité qu'on a pas pris de douche ensemble.

« Alors, cette séance photo? Demande-t-il.

-Bien passé. Long. Et super vexant.

-Hein? Tu m'expliques là?

-Ben, les deux autres mecs, ils sont super grands. Le photographe, il a pas arrêté de dire que certaines poses ne passaient pas parce que j'étais trop petit.

-Et il est encore vivant? »

Je souris.

« Et à part ça?

-Ben, ça s'est passé.

-Et le nom du parfum, c'est quoi?

-Just Myself. Ca veut dire « Juste moi-même », je crois.

-Effectivement. Et il sent bon au moins?

-Ouais. J't'en rapporterais. Mais pas avant mercredi. Personne ne peut avoir de bouteille avant la sortie. »

Et je ne lui dis rien. Il piquera une colère noire quand il verra ce que j'ai fait. Mais tant pis. Maintenant, je vais faire les choses à ma manière.

« Hé! Il est là! Regardez! Putain, c'est le nabot, ça? On le reconnaît même pas! »

Kuwabara est en train de désigner une grande affiche devant un immeuble.

La photo est vraiment magnifique.

Hiei est à moitié accroupi, pieds nus, habillé d'une chemise entrouverte et d'un pantalon court.

Son regard est tourné vers le ciel. Le maquillage appuyé sur ses yeux est magnifique. Il paraît plus adulte.

La bouteille et le nom du parfum apparaissent pile dans sa ligne de vision.

« Y'en a une autre en face! Dit Botan. »

Je me tourne. Et merde. Hiei n'est pas seul sur celle-là. Deux autres hommes que j'identifie aisément. Ils ont fait scandale y'a pas si longtemps que ça pour leur homosexualité.

Iwaki Kyosuke et Kato Youji.

« Tiens, ces mecs me disent quelque chose, commence Kuwabara.

-Mais enfin, tu t'informes jamais? Dit Keiko. C'est Iwaki et Kato! Ils sont supers célèbres.

-Ah ouais, maintenant que tu le dis. Mais... Mais c'est pas eux qui sont gays?

-Si. Heu... Just Myself. »

Keiko se tourne vers moi.

« Tu crois que Hiei a réfléchit au fait que la plupart des gens allaient le cataloguer comme homosexuel avec ces photos ? Me chuchote Keiko.

-Oh, je crois qu'il y a parfaitement réfléchi, dis-je sur le même ton. »

Et surtout que c'était parfaitement volontaire. Quel affreux petit démon! Il me met au pied du mur. Et... et... Et je crois que je ne lui en veux même pas.

Il ne m'a pas mêlé à son coming-out. Non, il veut juste être lui-même. Enfin.

Yusuke s'agite.

« Bon allez, on va voir la présentation du parfum! Pour une fois que y'a des avantages avec le boulot de Hiei! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire le snob dans ce genre de soirée. »

Et il nous entraîne vers le dernier étage d'un immeuble. Au moins un pour qui le catalogage n'est pas au menu du jour.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'essaie de voir si Kurama est déjà arrivé. Mais pas encore. Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde. Pour l'instant, les journalistes se tiennent tranquilles. Ils savent parfaitement qu'ils vont avoir leur tour de parole. Et ils ne vont pas se faire mettre dehors en risquant d'être trop insistant auprès de l'un de nous.

C'est Iwaki qui m'a expliqué tout ça.

En attendant que tout commence, on est assis tous les trois à une table avec un verre d'un truc qui pique la langue. Kato m'a dit que c'était du champagne. Il paraissait étonné que je ne connaisse pas. Il a même failli m'enlever mon verre en disant que j'étais trop jeune. J'ai grogné. Il m'a regardé l'air étonné et a rit. Et il m'a rendu mon verre.

Je trouve ça joli les petites bulles qui montent dans le verre.

L'assistante d'Iwaki est venu le voir et lui a chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille. Je les ai entendus mais je n'ai pas bien compris. Heureusement, Iwaki nous a expliqué juste après.

« Le parfum est numéro un des ventes depuis ce matin. » Ca signifiait que notre plan marchait.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, par ici, approchez-vous. »

Kato me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ha, je crois que c'est le moment où on doit monter sur scène. Les journalistes commencent déjà à se masser devant l'estrade.

Des filles avec des bouteilles de parfum commencent à circuler dans la salle, en vaporisant sur les invités.

« Je suis heureux de vous présenter le premier parfum homme et femme, Just Myself, lancé par Iwaki et moi, dit Kato. Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira. »

Iwaki prend la parole à son tour, remercie chaleureusement Isaki pour son aide lors de cette campagne, il me remercie aussi. Et il présente le créateur du parfum, un homme timide et presque mal à l'aise qui ne prend pas la parole.

Les questions des journalistes commencent, elles sont relativement sages pour l'instant.

On attend tous la question qui fâche. Et elle est pour moi.

« Hatsuyuki-kun. Pour vous, Just Myself, ça signifie quoi? Vous vous affichez auprès de Kato et Iwaki, êtes-aussi gay vous aussi? »

Ici, parfois, les mots me dérangent. Dans le makai, il n'y en avait pas. Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je classifierais le fait que j'aime Kurama.

Cette fois-ci, Isaki m'a dit ce que je devais dire. Et si je ne sais pas, je laisse Iwaki ou Kato répondre.

« En effet. Et je tiens à ajouter que vous n'obtiendrais rien de plus. Laissez-nous être nous-même. »

Je me tourne vers Iwaki qui s'avance à côté de moi, Kato à ses côtés.

« Hiei a dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Mais je vais préciser certaines choses. Il est important que notre pays commence à avancer. Et arrête d'exclure une partie de sa population. Kato et moi avons souffert de ces préjugés. Il nous est intolérable qu'une autre personne en souffre à son tour. C'est pourquoi je vous annonce la création d'une association qui prendra la défense de tous ceux qui, dans le show-buisiness, sont victimes de discrimination. Cette association portera le nom de ce parfum Just Myself. Et les bénéfices des ventes de ce parfum reviendront à l'association. J'espère que tous ceux qui subissent des discriminations dans ce milieu, qu'ils soient homo ou hétéro, se tourneront vers nous. Nous sommes prêts à les aider.

-Oh, et messieurs les journalistes, pendant qu'on y est, dit Kato en prenant la parole avec un style complètement différent d'Iwaki. Nous ne vous laisserons pas briser la vie des personnes en étalant leur vie privée au grand jour. Laissez nous vivre. Et Iwaki et moi, on vous accordera encore des interviews. Dans le cas contraire, ne comptez pas publier le moindre de nos mots. »

Certains des journalistes pâlirent. Iwaki et Kato ne mentent pas, je le sais. Ces mecs-là aussi sont entiers.

Ils viennent de me protéger. Et ils viennent aussi de montrer quelle était leur influence. Ils ont du pouvoir maintenant. Ils peuvent tout à fait jouer l'intimidation.

Quand Isaki m'avait expliqué tout ça, j'avais compris rapidement. Quand on a du pouvoir, beaucoup de pouvoir, il n'est pas nécessaire de l'utiliser. Juste de le rappeler de temps en temps. Mukuro et Yomi avaient gouverné comme ça pendant des siècles. C'était quelque chose que je saisissais tout à fait.

Je laisse Iwaki et Kato répondre encore aux questions qui se révélèrent beaucoup plus polies tout à coup.

Je fais le tour de la salle du regard, cherchant Kurama. Je l'aperçois enfin tout au fond.

Je n'arrive pas déchiffrer l'expression de son visage mais j'arrive parfaitement à comprendre celle de Yusuke et Kuwabara. Ils ont la bouche béante. Keiko n'arrête pas de filer des coups de coude à Yusuke pour qu'il arrête d'avoir l'air aussi con. Ce qui marche. J'aimerais bien qu'elle fasse la même chose pour Kuwabara parce qu'il a vraiment l'air débile avec la bouche grande ouverte. Putain, j'espère que personne va se douter que cet abruti fait partie de mes amis. Merde, qu'est-ce que je viens de penser, là? Kurama est toujours aussi inexpressif.

_« Kitsu? »_

Il me regarde enfin et ses lèvres ébauche un sourire.

_« Oui, trésor, répond-il en utilisant mon jagan._

_-Je suis désolé, Kurama._

_-Pas tant que ça, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Non. Pas vraiment. »_

Il pousse un petit soupir.

_« Tu m'en veux? Dis-je._

_-Non. Je crois qu'il était temps._

_-Temps pour quoi?_

_-Temps de te laisser décider tout seul. Ma mère avait raison._

_-Ta mère a toujours raison. »_

_Il émet un petit rire._

_« Tu sais, Kurama, j'ai pas fait n'importe quoi, j'ai vraiment réfléchi et..._

_-J'ai vu, Hiei, j'ai vu. Tu n'as pas seulement fait les choses à ta manière, tu les as bien faites. »_

Kato me tape sur l'épaule. La conférence de presse est terminée. Et les journalistes sont raccompagnés à la sortie. La soirée qui suit est privée. Je descends de l'estrade.

_« Dis, Kit. Je peux te présenter à Iwaki et Kato? Vraiment te présenter?_

_-Oui, Hiei. Je crois que je vais laisser Keiko s'occuper de Yusuke et Kuwabara. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de leur dire. Quand ils ont appris pour toi, ils ont compris pour nous. Et ils ont eu une attaque cérébrale je pense._

_-Pour ça, il faudrait un cerveau. »_

Il est tellement paisible que c'est presque surprenant.

D'un signe de tête, j'emmène Kato et Iwaki avec moi. Je crois qu'ils ont parfaitement compris ce que je voulais faire.

J'avance vers Kurama et je m'attends au pire. Je reconnais maintenant cette attitude. On dirait le calme froid du yohko.

Il serre les mains de Kato et Iwaki avec un sourire.

« Je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi, dit Kato.

-Ah bon? Comment alors?

-Je sais pas. Comme Hiei est assez macho dans son genre, je vous voyais plus... Je sais pas...

-Plus fragile, dit Iwaki. Mais c'est encore des préjugés. Dans un couple, que ce soit un homme et une femme ou deux hommes, il faut qu'il soient sur un pied d'égalité. Dépendre de l'autre, c'est rassurant. Mais il ne faut pas que ça marche dans un seul sens. »

Le visage de Kurama vient de s'éclairer.

« Merci Iwaki-san, dit-il.

-Pour quoi?

-Pour rien, pour rien. »

Kurama attrape ma main. Et je crois que je suis enfin entier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Je regarde Hiei à la dérobée alors qu'Iwaki et Kato vont serrer d'autres mains. Il a changé. Il a grandi. Loin de moi.

« Espèce d'enfoirés! Rage Yusuke en nous tombant dessus.

-J'confirme, vous êtes des putains d'enfoirés! Dit Kuwabara. »

Je commence à frémir et je me tais.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Continue Yusuke. Quoi? On a l'air si con que ça? Bon, j'dis pas pour Kuwa mais moi? Et la confiance, bordel?

-La quoi? Fait Hiei.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Fous-toi de notre gueule en plus. Putain, les mecs, on est potes! Et j'viens d'apprendre que ma femme en savait plus sur vous que moi!

-Elle a des yeux, elle, rétorque Hiei. »

Yusuke sourit. Mais je suis encore mal à l'aise. J'ai besoin d'une confirmation. Non, pas d'une confirmation. J'ai besoin qu'on nous accepte.

« Yusuke, Kuwabara, soyez francs. Est-ce que ça vous dérange que Hiei et moi...

-J't'arrête tout de suite, Kurama, coupe Yusuke. Ce qui me met en rage, c'est que vous nous avez rien dit. Ensuite, tu fais ta vie comme tu l'entends et Hiei aussi. Je vois même pas pourquoi je dirais quoi que ce soit.

-Pareil pour moi, dit Kuwabara. Et j'commence à comprendre pourquoi je sentais une tension sexuelle entre vous. J'ai rien compris, j'suis trop con. »

Hiei me regarde fixement. Oh non, je connais ce regard. Il ne va pas oser!

Et si! Il attrape ma nuque, m'oblige à me pencher vers lui et attrape mes lèvres entre les siennes. M'embrassant à me faire perdre tout sens des réalités, j'agrippe ses cheveux et je me laisse porter.

Quand il me lâche, il se tourne vers Yusuke et Kuwabara.

« Et là, ça vous gène toujours pas, j'espère. Parce que maintenant que vous le savez, c'est hors de question qu'on joue encore la comédie pour vous.

-Hiei... , dis-je sur un ton de léger reproche.

-Même pas choqué, dit Kuwabara. Faudrait faire mieux.

-Oh, tu veux vraiment en voir plus? Nargue Hiei.

-... Nan... Merci, j'crois qu'ça ira. »

Je me détends enfin et j'entoure mes bras autour de Hiei.

Lors de la soirée, Hiei est obligé de me quitter à plusieurs reprises. Et je vois le changement. Avec une jeune femme tout d'abord qui s'empresse de remettre quelques mèches de cheveux en place. Et Hiei ne dit rien. Il esquisse même un sourire.

Avec Sayako qui prend Hiei par le bras afin de le présenter à plusieurs personnes. Il ne supporte pas les contacts et pourtant, il laisse ces deux femmes le toucher.

Soudain, une question me vient à l'esprit. Est-ce que Hiei est vraiment gay? Parce que finalement, il n'a connu aucune femme avant moi. Ni même aucun homme.

Et c'est moi qui lui ai imposé cette relation. Même s'il a fini par y consentir, ce n'était pas une attirance mutuelle qui nous a amené l'un vers l'autre mais mon seul désir.

_« Kit. Arrête._

_-Que j'arrête quoi?_

_-De créer des problèmes pour le plaisir._

_-Ce n'est pas..._

_-Si, c'est exactement ce que tu fais. Et si tu continues, je vais le dire à ta mère, j'suis sûr qu'elle te remettra les idées en place._

_-Tu n'oserais pas faire ça?!_

_-J'vais gêner! »_

Il rompt la connexion aussi facilement qu'il l'a crée. Je le regarde évoluer dans ce monde, un monde que je ne connais pas.

Il y semble parfaitement à l'aise. Et il n'a pas besoin de moi.

Et finalement, ma mère avait raison. Comme toujours. Hiei peut se débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

La soirée se termine. Honteux, nous récupérons Yusuke et Kuwabara qui ont un peu abusé du champagne. Et Keiko qui est à deux doigts de coller une raclée magistrale au mazoku. Sans parler de Hiei qui bout intérieurement. Je crois que ces deux-là ne sont pas près de revoir de sitôt le grand monde.

Un mois plus tard, je suis en train d'essayer d'éviter de trembler. Et aussi d'essayer de marcher correctement sans avoir les jambes qui flanchent. Hier, j'étais tellement stressé que j'étais incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Hiei m'a fait l'amour trois fois avant que je sombre.

Maintenant, au vu de ma difficulté à me mouvoir avec souplesse, je me demande si c'était une bonne idée.

Je farfouille dans la penderie en maugréant. Où est passée cette foutue chemise? Et pourquoi les seules qui restent sont-elles roses?

Je ne vais pas en plus en rajouter une couche en m'habillant en rose.

« Kit?

-...

-Kit? Hé!

-...

-Kurama?

-Quoi encore?!

-Heu... Tu as préparé tes affaires hier, elles sont sur la chaise.

-Ah... »

Hiei me regarde en souriant.

« Arrête de sourire! Et habille-toi! Tu ne comptes pas aller chez ma mère en peignoir? Mince! Tes vêtements! Comment on va t'habiller? »

Je commence à fouiller à nouveau dans la penderie. Une main sur mon épaule me fait me retourner et me projette sur le lit. Tout de suite, Hiei est sur moi.

« Hiei! »

Il se penche sur moi.

« Faut-il que je recommence encore une fois pour te calmer? Ou peut-être deux? »

Il a pris une voix menaçante et sensuelle à la fois.

« Non. Je pense que c'est bon. Même si c'est pas l'envie qui manque, dis-je. Mais je suis pas sûr que mes jambes tiendraient encore après.

-Bien. Alors, calme-toi. Mes affaires sont prêtes. Les tiennes aussi. Et j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Il nous reste toute la matinée avant d'aller chez tes parents.

-C'est bien ça le problème! Je vais encore stresser pendant des heures! »

Il commence à ricaner.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Hiei!

-Oh que si! Ta mère sait très bien que tu y vas avec moi! Elle sait additionner deux et deux.

-Evidemment, depuis le parfum.

-Pff... Même avant, j'ai rarement vu une ningen avec autant d'intuition que ta mère. A part Kuwabara.

-Et Hatanaka? Mon beau-père? Qu'est-ce qu'il va en dire?

-Tu penses qu'il fait le poids contre Shiori? Laisse-moi rire. »

En effet, quand ma mère décide de quelque chose, il est très difficile d'aller contre sa volonté.

C'est ça aussi qui m'a permis de l'aimer. Parce qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Hiei finit par se relever et me tend la main.

« Allez, viens, tu as tout le temps pour t'habiller. Viens déjeuner. Je n'ai pris qu'un seul café et je commence à être en manque. »

Après plusieurs essais – thé, chocolat, et autre - Hiei s'est définitivement tourné vers le café. Il trouve fascinant l'effet de cette boisson.

Je le suis jusqu'à la cuisine. En fait de petit déjeuner, il a fait griller des toasts et sortit toutes les confitures du placard. Il a aussi mis la bouilloire sur le feu. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait. Hiei commence petit à petit à essayer de faire de la cuisine.

Je me suis rendu compte que lorsque je lui laissais des instructions pour ses repas, les seules fois où il les avait effectivement suivies étaient les fois où ma mère était passée.

Et j'ai compris que c'était ma mère qui avait cuisiné.

Ces derniers temps, quand je rentre le soir, je sais que c'est lui qui a préparé les plats. Certains manquent parfois de cuisson, d'autres d'assaisonnement mais Hiei essaye.

Et je crois que ça commence à l'amuser vraiment.

Mais je ne suis pas sûr que son gâteau au ketchup et à la sauce soja devienne un jour un grand classique.

Un peu plus tard, nous sommes enfin prêts.

Hiei transporte un bouquet de fleurs que j'ai crée quelques instants auparavant.

Je rajuste son col de chemise, déplace la boucle de sa ceinture pour qu'elle soit au milieu, remets en place quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

« Kit! Ca suffit! Je suis très bien comme je suis!

-Oui oui, deux minutes!

-Non! Tu es pire que Miyu quand tu t'y mets! »

Il me repousse et file vers l'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures. Je prends une grande inspiration et souffle calmement. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. Je sors à la suite de Hiei et verrouille la porte de l'appartement. Mon dieu! Je suis sûr que j'ai oublié quelque chose! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être?

« Kurama? Tu comptes y aller pieds-nus? »

Il éclate de rire et je suis à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

C'est la troisième fois que nous mangeons chez la famille de Kurama. C'est devenu une sorte d'habitude. A peu près tous les mois, Shiori nous invite à déjeuner un dimanche. Kurama lui dit de ne pas en faire trop, et Shiori lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle préparera un repas tout simple et évidemment, la table menace de s'écrouler sous la nourriture quand on arrive.

La première fois, Kurama n'a même pas pu me présenter correctement tellement il bafouillait. C'est donc Shiori qui a pris les commandes, qui m'a présenté à Hatanaka-san et à Shu-chan. Ils m'ont serré la main avec un sourire.

Ils étaient tous les deux très curieux à propos de mon travail.

« Mais on ne te voit plus dans les magazines, a dit Shu-chan. C'était pourtant une super occasion de devenir célèbre! »

J'ai haussé les épaules.

« Je fais des tous petits contrats. On ne me voit pas trop et on me fiche la paix. Et je gagne un peu d'argent. C'est bien comme ça. »

Le mois après la mise en vente de Just Myself, Iwaki m'a présenté Shimizu, son ancienne manager. Elle venait d'avoir son deuxième enfant et elle souhaitait reprendre le travail doucement. Elle est super compétente et a tout de suite compris que je ne souhaitais plus trop m'exposer.

La discussion a continué sur un autre sujet et le repas s'est poursuivi dans une ambiance familiale que je ne connaissais pas. Au dessert, Kurama était enfin détendu.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la même chaleur que je retrouve avec plaisir. Et la même cuisine que j'adore.

Quand Kurama m'attrape la main sur le canapé alors que nous buvons un café, je me sens enfin chez moi dans ce monde.

« Aux Etats-Unis? Dit Kurama. Mais pour quelle raison?

-J'en sais rien, dit Yusuke. Les mecs du gouvernement aiment bien faire des cachotteries. En tous cas, c'est un gros projet. Ils veulent envoyer une équipe là-bas. Mais pas des humains.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'apparemment, les ennemis à affronter sont sérieux.

-Euh, on va pas se battre contre les américains? Demande Kuwabara.

-Nan. Mais contre quelque chose de beaucoup plus coriace d'après eux.

-Hmm. »

Kurama réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Un problème? Demande Yusuke.

-Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas des yohkais aux states, c'est tout. Ca me paraît peu probable vu que tous les yohkais restés après la séparation des mondes sont enregistrés.

-Il y a d'autres légendes qui circulent. Peut-être sont-elles vraies, dit Kuwabara.

-Quelles genres de légendes?

-Vampires, dames blanches, bateau fantôme... Ca semble pas vraiment dans nos cordes.

-Ouais, ça me paraît peu probable tout ça quand même, dit Yusuke.

-Après le makai, y'a encore des trucs qui te paraissent peu probables! S'écrie Kuwabara. »

Yusuke sourit et hausse les épaules.

« Enfin, dit-il. Le départ est prévu pour dans un mois. On a intérêt à bosser notre anglais. J'en ai plus fait depuis le lycée et je vais être paumé. Toi Kurama, je suppose que t'as aucun problème?

-Aucun. Je parle souvent anglais pour le boulot.

-Ca nous fera déjà un traducteur.

-Hé! J'te signale que moi aussi, je parle anglais. J'ai un accent atroce mais bon..., rétorque Kuwabara.

-Hiei, je suis pas sûr que tu puisses te mettre à l'anglais en si peu de temps mais...

-Je parle anglais, coupe le petit yohkai.

-Quoi?

-Ouais.

-Pff, genre? Et où t'as appris? Se moque Kuwabara. »

Hiei le regarde fixement.

« You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me? Then who the hell else are you talkin' to? Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? »

Les autres le regardent bouche bée. C'est la première fois que Hiei fait une blague humaine. Il se fend d'un sourire et ils éclatent tous de rire.

« Ok, ok, tu parles anglais, convient Yusuke. Bon alors dans un mois, direction les states.

-Quel endroit? Demande Kurama.

-Un coin paumé. Colorado Springs, ça s'appelle. Il paraît que ce qu'il y a là-bas vaut le détour. »

FIN

Si y'en a qui ont pensé Dr Quinn en voyant Colorado Springs, honte à vous, revoyez vos classiques ^^ !

Bon noël !


End file.
